Dean & Erica: Good Girl
by nerdysuccess
Summary: Erica comes back from being injury back on the main roster when she meets dean . Dean developed a crush on her .Will he show his feelings towards her or Will his past trust issue prevent him ?How will his ex girlfriend come into play ?
1. Chapter 1: what a loser

Erica and the girls finish warming up

Everyone got out of the WWE ring

Except for Erica

She stay for a while

Erica was in sitting down on the top turnbuckle

_She love to see all the lights and craziness before the area was filled with the crowd_

_Erica was glad _

_She was officially back_

When she heard

"** Did someone tell you that's our ring! "**

Erica slowly turn around

**" Do we need to have this talk again "**

She had a big smile on her face

_" It's nice to see you "_

Erica couldn't help to giggle

She went to hug her friend Seth

Seth got in the ring

He hug her tightly

Seth ask " How are you ? "

Erica " good "

He let her go

Seth and Erica had become close friends since they met in development

She didn't have many friends

Seth knew how it felt to be new the kid of the block

As they were catching up

Dean saw Erica

_She had messy black hair in bun_

_Dean guess she was 5"8 _

_He heard things about her threw Seth_

_Dean never pay attention to _

As he got closer

_She was wearing a big white nike shirt with black yoga pants_

Dean couldn't help to stare at her

_She had a big smile on her face_

_Seth let out a loud laugh_

Dean caught a glimpse of her Dark brown eyes

As Seth turn back to seth

" Have you met Dean ? "

Erica replied no but i have seen him around

Dean gave a weak smile

" Nice to meet you .Now I know the face and voice of _Seth's friend_ "

Erica look at Seth

Seth " Thanks now you make it seem like I talk about her all the time "

Dean shook his head

"What a loser "

Seth push Erica

" Be nice "

Dean let a chuckle

They were like brothers and sister

" I have to go "

Seth respond all right , see you around

As Erica past Dean

Dean didn't mean to glance at her body

She was a beauty

Erica was not skinny

She has curves

From her thick legs and ...

**Seth cough cough**

Dean look at him

As Erica went up the ramp

Seth gave Dean a look

Dean was acting clueless

**" Not cool "**

Dean ask what did I do ?

Seth raise his eyebrows

" I didn't do anything "

Seth said sure you didn't

Dean couldn't help to have a smirk on his face

As Seth and Dean practice for their match

Roman was late

Dean and Seth were going to the plan for tonight

_**Meanwhile **_

Erica was in the locker room picking her gear

She likes wearing baggy black or military pants

She decide to wear the Military pants and Green Shirt

As she was putting her boots on

Nattie smile at her

" I'm ready "

Nattie nodded

Erica walk out to get her hair and makeup done

**RAW**

AJ was in the ring cutting a promo

The Guys in the back were watching it

Dean was half paying attention

**_" Their nobody who can out due me in any way .All those girls in the locker room can never match me . I'm the greatest Divas Champion !"_**

**Erica Rock music hit ...**

_Dean was now watching_

AJ raise her eyebrows

Erica had a cold stare

AJ titled her head and **" Sweetheart don't embarrassed yourself "**

**Erica got in the ring **

AJ **" Do you really want to do this ?"**

They had a stare down

AJ back up a little

**"AJ What were you saying ?"**

**Erica grab her mic **

AJ gave a her mean look

Erica laughed

_**" AJ Let's get something straight . You never beat me .The reason you have that title because I was injury"**_

AJ nodded and respond _**While you were at home ...**_

Aj look at Erica's Knee

She Kick Erica on the Knee

AJ got the upper hand

For a few seconds

They got into a brawl in the ring

As Erica push AJ away

AJ yelled at her "** I was making this division matter !"**

Erica spear her

AJ hit the mat

Erica grab AJ by the hair

"** Poor AJ .For some reason you think this division needs saving .But what you don't realize you are not the hero in this story ."**

Erica grab Divas title

Erica look at it for a few second

She kiss it

Before placing it on AJ Stomach

Erica said "you are just a the jokerr "

**As AJ was on the floor**

Erica walk away with a smirk on her face

_What she didn't know _

_She caught someone attention?_


	2. Chapter 2 : same dress

_As he saw Erica coming his way_

_Dean and Roman look at each other_

Seth said **" not bad "**

Erica gave Seth a mean look

_Roman Chuckled_

Dean glance at her for a few seconds

**She replied " Like you can do better "**

Dean now had a smile on his face

Seth said** I think I can and will just watch me**

He gently push Erica

Seth match was coming up

Erica let out a laugh

They were teasing each other

When AJ came behind them

**" The joker part was not in the script ?"**

Erica respond_ their a script ?_

AJ giggle

Erica hug her

They were good friends

" thanks for adding that part for me "

Erica said** you welcome**

" Get out of my way " - Seth

AJ look at Seth with a confuse look on her face

Roman **said he is kidding**

As he pass between them

AJ replied** he better be**

Erica notice Dean was still standing their

She ask **" Are you going with them ?"**

Dean replied nope not tonight

AJ notice he seem nervous

She wonder why

AJ ask _Are you coming out tonight ?_

Dean replied are you asking Erica or I ?

" She never comes back out "

Dean said yeah for a little bit

Erica was about to leave

When Dean ask her why don't you come out ?

**" Is not her thing "**

Erica look AJ and said** Sure Dean I will go out with you guys**

AJ knew Erica did it to get back at her

Dean said** can't wait**

Erica smile and walk away

AJ gave Dean a mischievous look

Dean ignore her

As Seth and Roman came from the locker room

Dean had already took a shower

He was wearing black jeans , grey shirt long sleeve shirt , and Black leather jack

Roman ask sarcastically **" Why are you dress up?"**

Dean replied we are going out

Seth "WE "

Dean nodded

Roman ask where ?

Dean replied AJ gets to pick the place

" This is good or bad " - Seth

Dean let a chuckled

Erica didn't know what to wear

She didn't know why she agree

" Just pick a dress " -AJ

Erica shook her head

AJ went over Erica bag

She look over Erica clothes and pick a dark blue dress

" here you go " -AJ

Erica replied thanks

As The Shield text AJ to meet her at the club LALA

They did

As Dean and the boys were drinking

AJ came in

Seth smile at her

Dean was drinking his beer slowly

He didn't care

Until Erica came in

Dean eyes light up

She was wearing Dark Blue dress with ankle boots

Roman hug her

Erica hug him back

" What do you want to drink ?" -Roman

Erica replied nothing

**" Are you sure ? " - Seth**

Erica nodded

She sat next to Dean

Dean offer her his beer

Erica shook her head playfully

Dean smile at her before looking away

Seth want to have fun

He grab AJ hand

AJ wave bye at Erica

Erica let out a chuckled

**"What's so funny?- Dean**

Erica replied those two

Dean look at Seth and AJ without thinking he said that could be us

It was probably the alcohol

"You want to dance ?" -Erica

Dean replied do you ?

Erica ask" What's in that beer ?"

Dean let a chuckled and respond is that yes or no ?

" Is a ... " -Erica

She bite her lip

Dean thought she was going to say no

Erica stood up

Dean roll his eyes

" I thought you want to dance ?"-Erica

Dean replied _"I do but your leaving and I'm going to be begged you"_

Erica now roll her eyes

Dean ask Was I wrong ?

" Who said I say no "- Erica

Dean felt a dumb ass

Erica walk away from him

Roman was busy flirting with Brunette at the club

When he saw Erica irate

Roman look at Dean

" I will be right back "-Roman

The Woman nodded

Roman went to Dean

_**"What did you do ?"**_

Dean replied nothing

Roman raise his eyebrows

**" I made ass of myself "-Dean**

Roman respond " any more details do you want to tell me ?"

Dean shook his head and drank from his beer

**"Alright , See you tomorrow "-Roman**

Dean wonder where Erica went

As he look around

Dean saw a girl that look like Erica dancing with some guy

She had the same dress

**Was is it her ?**

Dean stood up and decide to find out

He want to tell her

He was sorry

As he got close

Dean thought it was her

He gentle grab her arm

_**" Erica ... Erica Sorry-" Dean**_

_**"Erica ?Who is Erica ?**_

Dean thought great I just grab the wrong girl

He heard a guy said **_"why are you touching my girl ?"_**

Dean replied _**sorry I was looking for my girl who is my friend**_

The guy was more drunk and respond_** does she look like your girl?**_

" From far away she does "-Dean

Dean notice the guy want to fight

He didn't care

As they were getting face

The guy ask " Do you want to take outside "

Dean heard the girl **said no max it was a mistake**

Dean replied no I'm good

Max gave a mean look

Dean thought it was funny

Until he felt saw Erica across from him

_**" that's the girl I'm looking for "-Dean**_

Max look at Erica

Erica look at both of them

She look at Dean with a confuse look

Max girlfriend decide to go get Erica

Dean and Max follow her

As they got close

Dean could heard the girl asking Erica if she knew me

Eric nodded and** ask what did he do ?**

Before Dean could saying anything

The Woman explained to Erica

Erica was still confused

"** Did you two love birds get into a fight "?**

Max replied Rose **that's not our business**

Erica gave dean a look

She grab his hand and pull him close to her

" I'm sorry that my boyfriend

_Dean smile _

has cause all this mess "

Rosa said it's fine and we are wearing the same dress

Erica nodded

She let a laughed

Dean was enjoying being close to her

**true enjoy your night - Erica**

" you too " -Max


	3. Chapter 3 :Stay in chat

Erica was holding Dean close until Rose and Max left

_" I should h fought with me a long time ago "- Dean_

Erica push him away

**"I was joking "-Dean**

Erica respond _very funny you almost got yourself into a fight_

Dean **" I can defend myself"**

Erica was about to walk to the exit door

Dean stop her

" **Erica sorry I assume things .It's a tendency I have .Did she tell you I was going to apologize? "**

"yes she told me that " -Erica

Dean ask **"have a drink with me and then you can leave?"**

Erica replied " Fine"

As Dean and Erica took a shot of ever clear

Erica realized it was a strong

Dean thought it was funny to see her taking a other shot

**" I'm going to regret this tomorrow morning ?"**

Dean replied** take it easy**

Erica ignore him

Dean shook his head and drank with her

As they lost count of how many shots they have

Erica felt pumped

Dean had a smirk on his face

As Erica grab his hand

Dean shook his head

**Come on -Erica**

Dean stood up and went to dance with her

As Roman was leaving

He saw Dean dancing with Erica

Erica was having fun dancing with Dean

Roman realized they were having the times of their life

Dean whisper in her ear **"let's go "**

Erica nodded

As they reach to the hotel

Dean walk Erica to her room

Erica was a little out of it

So he was holding on to her

Well that was his excuse

Erica try to use her key to open her room

Dean chuckled

As she couldn't

**"let me help you "-Dean**

Erica respond no

Dean and Erica start play fighting

Dean trying to take the key from her

Erica not letting him

Dean was enjoy this

As he took the hotel key from her

Dean slowly walk away from

Erica said **not funny dean , give it back**

" Give what back ?"

Erica follow him

Dean let a chuckled

As she was close to him

Without both knowing it

Erica trip Dean

Both fell on the ground

Erica let a loud laugh

So did Dean

Dean gave Erica back his keys

They look at each other

Both shook their heads

Erica let a giggle

Dean had a big smile on their face

Until someone coming on hall way stop them

Dean stood up and help Erica up

Erica open her door

Dean smile and wave bye to her

Erica gave a sad look on her eyes

Dean left and was walking to his room

_**A few hours later**_

Dean was still in his bed

Seth had barely coming got up

Roman was barely coming in

Dean look at his phone

" it's 10 "

Roman groan and went to sleep

Dean took a quick shower and got dress

He was going to get a quick workout

As Dean left the room

He went to the gym

Dean thought it was a quick workout

As he was going inside

Dean saw Erica drinking water

"What she up already ? "

Dean decide to do his cardio

But he kept glancing at Erica

She was lifting weights with Nikki

Erica caught him looking

Dean smile at her

Nikki wonder who erica was smiling to

As Nikki finish her set

Erica look down

" Who are you looking at ?"

Erica replied nobody

Nikki look at her and notice dean

"Really ? "

Erica respond we have a good time last night

Nikki was shock

Dean heard Nikki sai CA

Erica couldn't help to laugh

Everyone turn around to them

Nikki always thought everything sexual

Erica said shh Nikki , not like that

**" Yeah right , was he good ? "**

Erica respond we just had a couple of drinks and dance

" He got you to drink and dance "

As Dean finish his cardio after 40 minute

He was all sweaty

Dean look like a mess

Nikki left Erica when they saw Dean

"Hi "

Erica ask how are you doing ?

" good my hang over is almost gone "

Erica smile at him

Dean didn't know what to ask her ?

" see you in smack down "

Erica nodded

**SMACKDOWN**

Erica had her make up and hair done

She always thought when she look it the mirror it wasn't her

Her hair was half up

She was wearing Black jeans and Lovely Red Lace crop top

Tonight it will be her watching AJ vs. Nikki Bella

Erica was in commentary

" What a pleasure to have a former Divas Champion Erica" -Micheal Cole

Erica had a smirk on her face and said thanks for remind me why i don't you visit you guys

"He didn't mean it to upset you " -JBL

Erica respond who said "** I'm upset "**

AJ was in the ring

Nikki coming down the ramp

"I love that entrance " -Micheal cole

Erica roll her eyes and look at AJ

AJ attack Nikki

As she got in the ring

Erica said AJ is predictable

"How so? "

Erica replied now she going for the hair

JBL smile at her

" Let me guess AJ is going for her Black Widow "

Nikki got out it

"GO NIKKI! I guess Cena thought her new moves "

Jbl shook his head

Erica let a laugh

Micheal Cole ask So you are jealous of Nikki being with Cena ?

Erica shook her head and replied **nope I'm sucker for a man with a edge**

Micheal Cole ask her do you think of me like that ?

Erica replied J I Love you in all but we know that answer to that question

Nikki Went for her Rack Attack

JBL said What a finisher !

**"it's not better than mine but I'm impressed"**

Erica clap for Nikki

AJ was still on the ground

"Enjoy this "

Erica got in the ring

AJ was getting up

Erica was taunting for her to get up

AJ look up to see Erica pushing her face down

**" Does she really need to do this ? "**

Erica was having fun as she slowly went for her finisher

It was the Dragon sleep

ERICA had a evil look on her face

AS she was putting AJ to sleep

_**Sierra, Hotel , India , Echo , Lima, Delta, The Shield.. (guitar starts)**_

Erica didn't let her go

Until the boys jump on the barricade

Erica look around

Seth ,Roman ,and Dean got on the top rope

**" You want to come in? "**

The boys had a smirk on their face

As they got in

Erica got out

**" I would love to stay in chat ... Maybe a other time "**

**Erica let a giggle **

**As she walk backstage **

**Renee stop her **

"Yes Rennee !"

Renee ask what happen out their ?

"I'm guessing AJ hired the shield for back up "

Renee ask you think so ?

" I mean we know AJ likes any man in control .. "

Renee act outrage

" Oh I just ruin your innocence ears "

Renee try not to laugh

" Gosh AJ you think you can handle all three of them . You Go Girl "

Renee let Erica past

As she walk away

The Shield was watching her

AJ was on Seth's shoulder

She was still out it

They should Seth put AJ on her locker room

The Shield walk out

Dean look at seth and said "What did we get our self into ?"

Seth replied this was a one time deal

" It better be "- Roman


	4. Chapter 4 : Light up the mood

They were done with the taping of Smackdown

Seth, Roman , and Dean were shirtless

When AJ open the locker room

_Dean and Roman jump_

AJ was all happy

Dean **said Don't you knock**

AJ gave a mean look and walk up to Seth

Roman mumble** please don't start making out again**

Dean let a chuckled

AJ act like she was going to kiss Seth

**" I'm out "**

Dean left

As he was in the hall way

Dean bump into Erica

She was on the ground

**"ouch "**

Dean said sorry

He offer her his hand

Erica took it

Dean and Erica press to each other

Erica blush

Both didn't pull away

Erica look at Dean's eyes and then lips

Dean was thinking about kissing her

He was about to kiss her

When Roman came behind them

**" Hey !"**

Erica smile at Roman

Roman notice Dean and Erica were close

" Are you riding with us ? "

Erica said I was about to ask you if I could .Since AJ is riding with Seth .

**"yeah no problem ."**

Dean smile at Erica

He pull away

Erica and Dean walk together in parking a lot

Roman was in the car

He saw the way Dean look Erica

As Erica went backseat

Roman look Dean

Dean had a smile on his face

Roman ask **so Erica are you living in Tampa ?**

" Yeah but I think I need to find a new place "

Dean respond Las Vegas is a awesome place

She _**ask you lived there?**_

Dean said yeah just move there

Erica gave him a weak smile

As they got in the hotel room

Roman thought Dean was right behind him

But actually Erica was talking to him

**"you want to come in? "**

Dean said sure

Erica turn the tv on

Dean look nervous

Erica went to bed

_**"Come on dean "**_

Dean ask do you this with Seth ?

" yeah we have sleep overs"

Dean went to lay next to her

Erica and Dean start to watch tv

Dean ask Erica if she was tired

Erica yawn

Dean laugh

_**"I'm going to stay a few minutes "**_

Erica nodded

As she was getting sleepy

Dean notice Erica went to sleep on his chest

Dean didn't mind

As she was holding him tightly

Dean went to sleep

_**A Few Hours Later**_

Dean woke up

Erica still sleeping in his chest

As she try to move away

Dean let a loud groan

Erica open her eyes

**"morning "**

Erica close her eyes

Dean chuckled

"sorry to ruin our beautiful moment but I have to pee "

Erica move out of Dean's chest

Dean went to her restroom

As he watch his hands

Dean came back

He went back to her bed

Erica smile at him

Dean look at her

His thumb gently touch her face

Erica giggle

" thanks for everything "

Erica replied no problem but who fell sleep first?

"I think it was you "

Erica was still sleepy

"We have a few more hours to sleep "

Dean and Erica went back to sleep

Only this time

Both felt sleep side ways

Dean gently hug her

His arm her stomach

Erica and Dean were sleeping until their Dean's phone was going off

Both whined

Dean look for his phone

**Where the hell was it ?**

Erica woke up a few seconds later

Erica turn back to see dean moving all around the bed

"What are you looking for ?"

Dean replied my phone

As Erica move

Dean had a smile on his face

Erica was confuse

_**" my phone is right their "**_

Erica look on her side of the bed

Dean move close to her and as he try to grab the phone under her pillow

Erica stop him

Dean was confuse

Until her eyes was looking on his lips

Dean** said maybe a other time**

Erica look down

Dean felt bad but he didn't want her to think the reason

He was in her bed was because ...

Dean grab his phone

" look Erica I like you but "

Erica replied you should answer that

Dean had a frown on his face and answer it

**" hey Seth "**

Erica heard **Where are you ?**

Dean replied** I will be right** their

Erica got up and grab her towel

Dean grab his jacket and head out

As he got into his room

Seth was waiting for him to go and workout

As Dean and Seth were working out

When he notice Dean was a little out of it

**"What's the problem ? "**

Dean replied Every time I have a moment from Erica I pull away .

"So that was who you were with ? "

Dean replied yes but we just cuddle

**"You just cuddle ? "**

Dean respond this is not that time to make fun of me

**"I'm trying to light up the mood"**

Dean replied I know

**"What scares about Erica ? "**

Dean respond what do you mean ?

"Their something about her that scare you "

Dean shook his head and replied** I don't think it's her ... It's me**


	5. Chapter 5: Hot & Cold

**" You ? "**

Dean replied You know me

**"What about you ?**

Dean said look I have come a long way from where I came from

_He had a tough life_

_From his childhood_

_To dean in his early indies days taken drugs_

**" So you have change "**

Dean replied yes I have but I have a tendency to attract interesting Woman

Seth let a chuckled

**"Erica seem freaking perfect"**

Seth replied you want to know if she has any Skelton in her closet

" yes and no "

Seth said we can ask roman to find out

Dean smile

As Erica decide to work out alone

She was working on her upper body

Erica decide to a 3 mile jogged

When she saw Roman

Roman smile at her

Erica smile back

As she was about to finish

Roman press the emergency button

Erica almost fell off

Roman let out a chuckled

Erica slap him in the chest

**"OUCH "**

Erica said not funny!

**"It was until you hit me "**

Erica couldn't help to laugh

Roman **ask What happen to your boyfriend in Tampa ?**

Erica was confuse

**" I thought it was you who almost got engage "**

Erica replied that wasn't me

"Are you sure ? "

Erica respond " I never been serious enough with someone to think of getting married "

"Really ? "

Erica nodded

" Do you believe of idea of being marriage ?"

Erica replied yes

Roman thought why did the hell Seth not ask her this stuff ?

**"Why are you asking about marriage ?**

Roman respond just cuz

**" Did you get someone pregnant ?"**

Roman laughed

Erica gave him a look

**" No it was just a question "**

Erica replied yeah right and walk off

Roman had a smirk on his face

He text seth

As Dean was driving back from the gym

"Oh shit "

Dean glance at him

Seth said she knows

"knows what? "

Seth ask we are trying to find out things about her

"how ?"

Seth replied she is woman they know everything

Dean laugh

As they back to the hotel

Erica was going up the stairs

Seth replied I'm going to elevator

Dean nodded and follow Erica

Erica jump

As Dean scared her

" hey "

Erica smile at him

"How was your workout ? "

Dean** said good and yours ?**

"All right just a other workout"

Dean replied I know a better workout

_**"Which is ? "**_

Dean gave her a a flirty look

Erica just smile

"cross fit "

Erica let a chuckled

"What were you thinking ? "

Erica said **sex**

"Really ?"

Erica replied** I'm not dumb dean .The look you gave me .**

Dean try to hide his smirk

"I'm sorry I didn't want to kiss you earlier

It was because I was in your bed and I didn't think you want to think "

Erica replied advantage of me

Dean nodded

**"Look Dean that is sweet**

Dean smile

They reach their floor

Dean was about to open the door

When Erica **" But tell me what's your excuse now ? "**

Dean was taken back

Erica got close to him

Dean got nervous

Erica titled her head

Her right hand on his chest

Dean look at her lips

Erica and their lips were about to meet

Dean took a step back

Erica had a sad look on her face

_**"Sorry Erica I just don't think this is right "**_

Dean walk away from her

**RAW**

Dean and Erica haven't seen each other

As Erica was wearing a Cheetah two piece wrestling gear

She was walking backstage

When she bump into AJ

**"HI!"**

AJ said hello stranger

**" So where are your boys ? "**

AJ said some where

"** Tell them I said hi .. Love their all black look and vest .It makes them sexy you know the whole SWAT look "**

"Why don't tell them yourself ? "

The Shield were behind Erica

Erica turn around

They all try to give her a cold stare

But it came out for mischievous look

**" I know many Woman are dying for this scenario but I how unfortunate I have a match you four can watch my match "**

AJ try not to laugh and break character

Erica had a a bratty look to herself

**As they came back from commercial break**

Erica in the ring

She was messing with her hair

When Natalya music hit

Erica got serious

Natalya got cheers from the crowd

As Natalya got in the ring

The ball rang

Erica and Natalya lock up

Natalya got the upper hand and took her down

As Erica end up leg scissors

She got out if with ease

Natalya outrage

Erica kick her right in the face

**" that was mean " - JBL**

Erica smile and went on the attack on nattie

She stomp Nattie's hands and legs

As Nattie was on the floor

**Erica raise her hands up**

**Like AJ**

**Only more arrogant **

Only she look up at the sky and did a standing moonsault

The Referee count

1 2

Nattie kick out

Erica took a deep breath and grab Nattie by her blonde hair

Nattie push her away and slap her

Erica grab her face

Nattie start to get the upper hand

Until Erica went for A back breaker

AJ came down the ramp

**" Watch this "**

Erica was going to do her new move

She decide to Faith Breaker

When Nattie got out it and went for her sharpshooter

Erica was trying to tap

She grab the Rope

AJ slap her hand off the rope

Nattie pull her back

Erica tap

AJ Jump up and down

As Nattie got her hand raise

AJ was skipping all around the ring

Erica was on the ground mad

AJ grab the mic

_**"What do we have now ? Erica you lost to queen of harts .So much for having your great comeback! To make people care about you "**_

AJ let a giggle and got in the ring

**" You think you can beat me "**

AJ got close to Erica face

**"You wish you were me !"**

AJ made Erica stand up by the hair

As AJ was going to attack To Erica

Erica Slap AJ

**AJ went on the ground**

Erica look mad

**"What were you saying ?! "**

AJ sold she was scared

Erica grab AJ

She pick her up on her shoulder went for the Shoulder back breaker

AJ was toss like a rag doll

As the camera try to close to her

Erica push them

Erica got out the ring

She look pissed off

*** Reviews are appreciated :)*  
**


	6. Chapter 6 : Caught

_**A few minutes later**_

AJ was yelling at the shield

**"Where in the hell were you three?! "**

Dean replied with a smirk **catering ?**

AJ being bratty

Roman said **look AJ you didn't tell us to go out their**

**"Because I thought I could take her of her !" ...**

**She mumble that bitch ...  
**

Seth ask Why do you hate her so much?

**"Hate HER! Erica and I were best friends in FCW But she got everything hand to I work out my ass off "**

**AJ was getting emotional ...  
**

Dean and Roman were amuse

**Then she comes back and people are all about her .They forget me... **

**What so great about herr "**

**Seth said it wouldn't happen next time**

**"It better not or else !"**

AJ storm off

Seth mumble **things we do for Punk**

The Shield Wrestle their match against The Usos

They stole the show

Like always

As they got back

Erica was messing with Renee

They were doing a interview on WWE APP

**"Poor AJ No matter what you do .It never comes out right "**

Renee ask should you be worried about the shield ?

**"Nope not all .I know how to keep myself away from them . "**

Renee nodded

"Can do a favor for me?

Tell AJ _**the difference from her and I .It's simple I don't need to be attach to a someone to man to make **_

_**myself feel worth**_ or** people to pay attention to me** "

Dean couldn't help to watch her

Maybe because she was acting the total opposite of her

As Erica came their way

Dean got nervous

Erica had a poker face

Roman said **so where do you think you are going ?**

"to take this make up off "

Roman smile at her and said with a flirty tone of voice

"Want me to help you ? "

Dean just gave a cold stare for a few seconds

Erica replied** no i can do it myself**

Seth ask do you want to hang out with us tomorrow?

"Where ? "

Roman replied just a small party at Jey's house

**"You mean the beach house "**

Roman nodded

"Maybe "

**TAMPA**

Seth and Roman drag Dean to the party

As they arrive

Dean went to grab a cold beer

**He didn't see Erica no where**

Dean was relief

Until Naomi came out from John's room

She was with Erica

**"Let's go play volleyball "**

Erica and the girls went outside

Dean was now drinking his second beer

When Roman came to tell him

**"You are coming to watch the girls play"**

Dean shrugged his shoulder

**Seth said come on let's go**

As they went outside

First the girls were playing

But after a few minutes

Everyone decide to play

Only Erica got tired and left

As she went to grab a bottle of water in cooler

Dean hand it to her

Erica ignore him

**"What are you twelve ?"**

Erica respond **nope I'm twenty two**

"Just take it "

Erica **said no thank you**

"Why are you mad at me ?

Erica replie**d no reason at all Dean**

Dean roll his eyes

**"You're mad at me because I didn't kiss you "**

Erica look away from him

**"Are you used to Man fall for you so easily "**

Erica replied no but what was her name ?

Dean was taken back

**"Do I remind you of someone who broke your heart ? "**

Dean replied don't try to turn this on me

**"I'm not but I know that look of yours when you want to kiss me but then pull**

**away twice "**

Dean almost drop his beer

**"You're scared to feel those feeling again "**

Dean try to keep a poker face

"**You hate feeling Vulnerable "**

Erica took his beer away and drank from it

She was about to walk away

Dean stop her

**"You think you know me "**

Erica replied no not really

**" Her name was Julia "**

Erica said I was right

**"Partially but only about she broke my heart"**

Erica realized Dean let her go and seem vulnerable

**"Look I'm a mess "**

Erica smile

**"Sorry I push you away "**

Erica replied sorry I'm about to do this

Dean took a step back

Erica pull him back

Dean thought she was going to kiss him

She stay still

Their lips so close yet not touching

Dean went to kiss her

Erica stop him

Dean was confuse

Until she had a smile on her face

**"How does it feel ?"**

Dean decide to steal a kiss from her

Dean got nervous when their lips touch

He was being tender

His hands were touching her face

While her hands touch his

As He pull away

Erica said **it wasn't that bad .. was is it ?**

Dean smile at her

**"No not all "**

Erica was about to kiss him one more time

When Roman came in

**" Do I always ruin your moments ?**

Erica laugh

Dean replied** their was no moment**

**"No not all "**

Roman ask Erica if she want to help him cook in the grill

"I thought you and your cousin had it down "

Roman respond we did ...

"Sure I will "

Dean eyes follow her

As She left with Roman

But she look back to smile at Dean before leaving

Dean felt like a freaking teenager

Roman and Erica were cooking

Until John and Jey made leave the grill

Naomi mumble _**Their going to burn the burgers**_

Erica try not to laugh

Dean sat beside Erica

He wonder if he should try to hold her hand

Dean thought he might as well

Dean slowly try to hold her hand

Erica felt Dean hand touching her

She look down

Dean had cheesy smile

Erica whisper "** I thought you were going to play footsie with me under the table "**

Dean laugh

Erica smile at him

Naomi notice Dean and Erica flirting with each other

Dean relax a little

**"So is the food ready ? " **

Roman respond not yet

John sai**d Naomi and AJ patience is the key**

"Is that what she said " - Erica

Roman shook his head

Dean was surprise how comfortable

She was to mess with Roman and Jey

Erica excuse herself

As she walk back to the house

Erica wonder she left her phone

It was probably in Naomi room

_**As she open the door**_

Erica saw AJ on Seth's lap making out with half of their clothes on

AJ gasp

Erica didn't know if laugh or close the door

She froze

_*** Feedback and Reviews are appreciated:) ***_


	7. Chapter 7: Mind Games

Erica close the door

Erica thought great

As took a few steps

AJ stop her

_**"Please don't say a word "**_

Seth said _forget you saw us_

Dean decide to walk inside

He saw Seth hair a mess

AJ dress didn't look right

**" Thanks for traumatizing me "**

Seth let a laugh

As he saw Dean

**"What's going on her ?**

Erica replied nothing just me messing with seth

**"Is that why his hair a mess ? "**

Seth nodded

Erica try to no laugh and respond I know how to get him mad

Seth smile and walk away with AJ

Dean whisper in Erica's ear **let me guess you caught them**

Erica shook her head

"Liar!"

Erica replied** you think I'm not telling the truth**

Dean gave a smirk

Erica was playing acting upset

Dean thought it was funny

As Erica try to walk away to Naomi's room

Dean hands went to her waist and pull her back

Erica laugh

As Dean pull her close to him

She was right in his chest

**"I can see threw your pretty little face "**

Erica replied**_ thanks for calling me pretty but I prefer Beautiful_**

"So do i "

Erica had a big smile on her face

**"It's good to know your a good friend "**

Erica said** just like you**

Dean let her go

Erica open Naomi's door

**"What are you looking for ? "**

Erica respond my phone ...?

Dean look at the bed

It was a mess

**"So AJ and Seth made this mess ? "**

Erica ignore him

Dean left the door open

**"What color is your phone ? "**

Erica respond it has a purple cover

" With rhinestone ? "

He pointed at a phone in the table

Erica replied **Heck No what type of girl do you think I'm ?**

Dean chuckled

Erica couldn't find it

Dean sat on the bed

He just watch her

Erica **said found it !**

She was holding her black LG Phone

**"Allright let's get out of here "**

As they were walking out of the room

Jey was coming their way

He try to cover his smirk

**"Really you two .. ? "**

Erica roll her eyes

**"Go dean ...!"**

Dean let a laugh and** replied it's not like that**

"Then what is it ?"

Erica respond** I was looking for my phone**

"Is that what you want to call it ?"

Erica replied** no if I want to sleep with Dean .I will do it in your bed**

Jey laughed and let them pass

Dean raise his eyebrows

Jey shook his head as Erica did a stink face to Jey

**RAW**

Erica decide to Circuit Training with Seth

So they arrive to area together

Erica went to the locker room

She was going to wrestle Kaitlyn

As they went to the ring to work on the match

Kaitlyn and Erica came with different ideas

They would have a four minute watch

As they messing around in the ring

Randy and Dean were talking to the side

Erica land hard on the mat

Kaitlyn raise her eyebrows at her

**"Really ? you think that's a good idea "**

Kaitlyn nodded

Erica got all mad

_They were joking _

_Dean and Randy didn't know that_

Erica push Kaitlyn down

Kaitlyn land on her butt and let a laugh

Erica said now what ?

**"You two can get out of my ring ?"**

Erica replied what ?

It was Randy trying to be funny

**" Are you still mad me ?**

Erica shook her head and **said no not all ... Is not because of you I injury my knee**

Randy made a face

Erica said** I'm joking light up .**..

She pat Randy on the back

As they got off the ring

Dean ask Randy what did she mean by that ?

**" It was kinda my fault she injury her knee "**

How ?

**" I kinda bump into top rope when she was top turnbuckle .. she fell "**

Dean said ouch

"yeah i felt bad "

**As RAW Start**

Randy was in the ring

Talking how he was the best champion the company had seen

**Until The Shield Music hit**

Roman **said That's because You haven't face me**

**Randy had a fake laugh**

**"You think I'm joking! I'm Challenging you **

Randy ask Are you sure about that ?

Roman and Randy had a stare down

When Stephanie music hit

" Before this get out of hand !"

Roman and Randy gave each other a look

**"What about we test each other waters?"**

Roman will face John Cena

While Randy will face Dean Ambrose

As Camera went back to them

Randy try to a RKO

Roman push him away and spear him

Roman ROAR

Randy was grabbing his stomach

As the Camera went to the back

AJ had a big smile on her face

She was all hyper !

Seth and Dean look annoy

**" Now watch me do one better "**

AJ Skip away

Dean mumble** We have to get rid of her ! !  
**

Seth replied** not yet**

AJ skip all the way to the ring

She raise the belt up

**Until Alicia Fox Music hit ...**

AJ smile

Erica was the one to come down

AJ got upset

Erica had her hair down

She had red lipstick and smokey eye look

Erica was wearing skinny military pants with Black shirt and leather jacket

**Erica stop at the ramp** and made a noise with her boots

She look back to see Alica Fox follow her behind

Erica smile friendly at AJ

Alicia fox got in the ring

AJ had the Divas Belt to the refree

Erica brown eyes follow the belt

Alicia Fox was dominating the match

**"I think Erica got into AJ's head"- King**

As AJ try to bounce back

Erica went to grab the Divas Title

**"That's mine !"**

Erica ignore her and grab the chair instead

She place Back Chair the to face AJ

Erica sat like a guy with her legs open

She seem amuse by the match

AJ turn back to see Alicia fox do a spinning back breaker

**OUCH! -JBL**

Erica had a big smirk on her face

Alicia Fox went for the pin

Erica was clapping until AJ kick out at 2

AJ got up and toss Alica fox outside the ring

Erica had a frown on her face

AJ threw Alicia on Erica

Erica felt back

She grab the back of her head as it the commentary table

AJ had a big smile and toss Alica fox in the ring

AJ look back at Erica

Alica fox went to her Scissor Kick/Axe

She pin AJ

1 2 3

Alica fox smile and went to help Erica

Erica slowly got up

She was pissed off

Alica fox try to calm her down

**_But it was use_**

**_Erica went to grab AJ_**

**_She pull AJ outside the ring_**

**_Erica grab by the hair_**

**_Alicia fox pull the mat from the ring_**

**_Erica smile and did a suplex on AJ_**

**_AJ scream in pain_**

**_Erica had a evil look to her_**

**_Alicia fox walk away from her_**

Erica look around and saw the chair

She was sitting down

Erica grab it and went to put on AJ Neck ...


	8. Chapter 8: Smooth

The Crowd start to cheer and boo

Erica grab the mic

**"I didn't want to end it like this but oh well .. "**

**KING was now yelling for her not to do it**

JBL was pulling him back

Erica was teasing with the crowd

Was she going to do it?

**"It was nice knowing you** "

As Erica was going to step on the chair

**The Shield Music Hit**

**Erica laugh until **

Dean made her be in the middle of him and Seth

Erica was not going to back down

They start yelling at each other !

As now she was going to do it

Dean grab her and pull her away

**"Thank God "-King**

Erica was trying to push Dean away

Seth grab AJ

AJ was coughing

Erica **said we are not done here !**

Dean pull her away

AJ look surprise

Erica was breathing heavy

The crowd **yell let them go !**

Seth let AJ go

AJ try to Jump on Erica

She start to bounce her head on the mat

**Dean and Seth look at each other**

**They were shock**

AJ was now going Crazy with the punches

Until Erica flip herself and start punching AJ

Seth and Dean didn't know to stop it

**Erica grab AJ face**

She was bleeding from the mouth

**Erica had a big smirk**

She made AJ face look at the Camera

AJ seem half out it

Erica kiss AJ and push her head on the mat

As she walk away

AJ on the ground

Erica touch her lip and the blood from AJ

She put on her shirt

Dean thought it was hot

While Seth thought it was disturbing

_**As Erica went backstage**_

She waited for Seth and Dean

AJ was in the middle of Dean and Seth

**"So who came up with the kiss ? "**

AJ roll her eyes at Dean

Seth replied** so this part of the script**

AJ smile and didn't say anything

Erica replied sort off but thanks for ruining my shirt

AJ laugh and hug her

Dean smile

As AJ and Seth left together to medics

Dean said a flirty tone of voice

**" How come you don't kiss me like that ? "**

Erica replied **you want me to kiss you and then push on the mat**

Dean smile a little

**"I will keep that in mind "**

Dean watch as she took a few step away from him

Dean grab her hand

Erica turn around

**"See you later ? "**

Erica respond sure

Dean ask **Are you okay?**

Erica nodded

Dean wonder **what was wrong with her ?**

Erica smile at him

Dean let her go

But then he want to know

Dean follow went to the divas locker room

As Erica was taking off her shirt

Dean open the door

Erica try to cover herself

Dean cover his eyes

Erica couldn't help to let a giggle

"Sorry I didn't mean to catch you changing "

Erica said** I know but can you pass me my shirt**

Dean look back

He saw two Black Bags

**"Sure no problem "**

As Dean hands went going through the bag

Dean realized her bag had bras , yoga pants ,underwear , and shoes

Dean was now blushing

**"Dean wrong bag"**

Dean said that explains everything

Erica was now blushing

Dean past her a black spaghetti strap shirt

"Thanks "

Dean said **you welcome ,I will knock next time**

He try to keep eye contact

Erica put her new shirt on

**"I came here to ask Why were you acting different ? "**

Erica replied it's not you .. it's me

"That sound like a line people use to break up with someone "

Erica laughed

**"yes but I mean .. I feel great that AJ and I segment came good**

**But I kiss her** ...

Dean thought it was funny the face she made

**" Now I'm feeling this high from being in the ring "**

Dean smile as she was rambling on

**"Look Erica what you do in the ring is different then who you are "**

Erica said in a quiet voice **I know**

**"Then don't forget that and you will be good"**

Dean gave a kick kiss on the forehead and left

_**A Few hours later**_

Erica was on her bed

She was sitting Chris cross

When Dean open the door

She smile at him

"Thanks for the key "

Erica replied no problem

Dean put his bags down

They lock eyes

Erica bit her lip

Dean hope what he was going to do didn't scare her

She look up

Dean act like he was going to spear her

Erica laugh

Problem Dean couldn't stop his momentum

As his body touch her

They both fell off the bed

Dean land first on the floor

Erica land on his chest

Dean was out of breath

Erica couldn't stop laughing

Dean start laughing too

Erica look at Dean

**"I know I'm smooth"**

**Erica replied yes you are **

**Dean smile**

**Erica went for a kiss**

Erica kiss Dean tenderly for a few seconds

Dean had a big smile on his face

**"You can be a dork anytime with me "**

Dean replied good to know

Erica felt as Dean used his strength to pin her down

Dean didn't realize how sexual it look

Until he did it

**"Are you ticklish ? "**

Erica shook her head

As his hands slowly touch her sides

Erica start to laugh

"You liar !"

Erica said no ... it's just when people touch me on my sides

**"Is it that your spot ?"**

He kept tickling her

**"Please stop it ?"**

Dean replied Why ?

Erica try to replied but she couldn't stop laughing

Dean stop for a few seconds

He pull away

Erica groan

Dean pick her up and put on her bed

**"Thanks for making me feel like doll "**

Dean had a smirk on his face

**"Erica just a minute I have to go change "**

Erica nodded

As she was already in her sweats

Dean went to the bathroom

The door was half open

As he took his shirt off

Erica couldn't help to stare ...


	9. Chapter 9 : What you did to me

_His muscular Muscular_

_His tone arms_

_Erica thought it was so sexy_

Then his jeans came off

He was wearing gray boxer

Erica thought_ he was a boxer guy ?  
_

As Dean was about to put his short on

He felt like someone was staring at him

Dean wonder if it Erica was checking him out

As Dean saw from the corner of his eyes

Erica was watching him change

Dean turn around

Erica try to look away

Dean caught her looking

**"If you want to look at me while changing you could ask "**

Erica replied it only seem fair

**"I didn't mean to watch change your top "**

Erica raise her eyebrows

**"I don't know what was better walk in the divas room to see your shirt off or going through your bag "**

Erica shook her head

**"I'm joking "**

Dean put his short on and walk towards her

Erica gave a him smile

Dean was right side on the bed

_**"Gosh your short "**_

Dean was trying to light up the mood

**"I'm 5"7 "**

Erica was slightly touch his chest

Dean was getting nervous

Erica went to kiss him roughly

Dean had a smile on his face as their lips touch

As Both were into the kiss

_Dean and Erica lock eyes_

Dean's hands were slightly on her sides moving up and down

_Dean would have love to throw her on the bed_

Erica was getting turn on

As his hands were at the bottom of her bra

Dean pull away

Erica was confuse

He took a few steps back

**"Sorry If I lead you on "**

Erica let a chuckled

**"What ? "**

Erica replied really ? You are going to kiss me and then pull away

**"yeah what were you thinking we were going to do ?"**

Dean was try to play innocent

**"Maybe make out a little more "**

Dean replied** we have to go sleep**

**"That's the best excuse you can come up "**

Dean shook his head

**"Just a kiss "**

Dean push on her back

Erica let a giggle

Dean slow got on top off her

He look mischievous

Dean kiss tenderly

As he try to pull away

Erica didn't let him

Dean had a smirk on his face

As now they wrestling on the bed

**"You said just a kiss "**

Erica nodded as she was now on top

**"Goodnight Dean "**

Dean respond good night Erica

As his hand slightly touch her face and pull her for a quick kiss

A few seconds later

Erica got off on and took her sweater off

Dean moved to left side of the bed

He watch her

Erica had a white tank top

She unhook her bra

**"Really do you really need to unhook your bra ?"**

Erica replied **yeah you think I can sleep with a bra on**

Dean let a chuckled

Erica toss her bra where her sweater was

Dean turn off the lights

**Eight Hours later**

Erica woke up first

She look at the clock** it was 8am**

Erica groan

She felt the affect of her matches

As she was going to get up

Erica look down and hear Dean mumble

**"my turn ... "**

She realized Dean was hugging her at the waist tightly

As Erica try to move away from Dean

She had to pee

Dean hands travel up her body

Erica jump as Dean's hands slightly about to grab her boobs

**"What did i tell you ?** "

Erica realized he was dreaming

She didn't know if to laugh or let dean keep dreaming

She decide to let dean keep dreaming

Dean let a high moan and kiss her neck

Erica thought it was too much for this early in the morning

"Dean.. "

He replied that's my name

**"JOHN!"**

Dean open his eyes

Erica said** can you let go off me ... ?**

"I'm not holding you .. "

Erica ask him _**where are your hands ?**_

Dean realized where they were

Erica let a laugh

"**Sorry"**

Erica replied **you were dreaming ?**

Dean nodded

Erica went to the bathroom

As she got out

Dean said _**sorry about me touching you**_

He went to brush his teeth

Erica said **_even in your sleep you have a tight grip_**

Dean let a laughed

Toothpaste spill out of his mouth

As he watch his mouth

**"is it cold in here ? "**

Erica replied no

Dean let chuckled

**Smackdown  
**

AJ was yelling at Vickie ...

" Look what she has done to me ?"

Vickie act concern and **said poor you**

**"What are you going to do fix it ?**

Vickie respond **I don't know yet but I will kept you post it**

AJ storm out

As she walk out of Vickie's office

All bad she bump into Roman

**"Be careful !"**

Aj ask What are you doing here ?

**"I work here "**

AJ replied **very funny ..I mean going to Vickie office**

"Vickie wants to talk to me "

AJ look down and let him past

**_Later on the night_**

Vickie announce Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose with AJ will face Curtis Axxel and Ryback with Erica

AJ came out first

Skipping to her music

Then It was The Shield threw the crowd

As All Four were in the ring

AJ look mad

Erica Pop Rock Music hit

She was wearing Red Crop Top with a Black Pants with combat boots

She was in the middle of Curtis Axxel and Ryback

She look at both of them

Funny thing

She look like she could manage them

Curtis Axxel open the second rope

Erica gave a look

Ryback and Curtis pull her over the rope

_Dean had a smirk on his face_

As they slightly put her down

Dean thought she look stunning

Seth start the match with Ryback

Then Curtis to Dean

They tease Erica trying to get on the ring to wrestle AJ

As Curtis accidentally tag Erica

Erica look over joy

She went in the ring

AJ said **Let me in !**

Dean ignore her

Erica wave at AJ

AJ was mad

That Dean was staring at Erica

Erica gave a look to Dean like she frighten by him

Erica begged Dean **"Please tag her in "**

Dean shook his head

She took a few steps

Erica **said fine you wanna go ?  
**

Dean act like he was going to wrestle

Erica and Dean were walking in circles

As Erica got him in a headlock

Dean push her away from him

To turnbuckle

Erica was acting like she was hurt

AJ jump up and down

Dean act concern

As he walk to turnbuckle

Dean pressed his body against her

Erica felt Dean right hand touch her neck

**"Sweetheart are you in pain? "**

**Erica eyes and body language read she was scare**

She yell **"get him off me !"**

**Dean had a smirk on his face **

**With his left hand **

**Dean had a handful of hair**

**He was about to whisper something in her ear **

**AJ tag herself in**

Dean said I was having fun

AJ let a laugh and titled her head

**"GET OUT !"**

AJ try to grab Erica by the hair

Erica hit her with her forearm

AJ sold it perfectly

Erica turn back to dean

**"This for you "**

From then

The Girls took over the match

As AJ try to litacanrana

Erica stop her and went for the faithbreaker

She went to pin AJ

1 2

Dean got in the ring and pull by her hair

Erica look mad

Dean shook his head

Erica slap the crap out of him

Seth eyes wide

Dean look pissed off

Erica said **What are you going to do about it ?**

Dean took a deep breath

Ryback tag himself in the match

Seth grab AJ out of the ring

Ryback gave a beaten to Dean and Seth

Roman was getting mad in ringside

As he try to go for spear to Ryback

He moved out the way

Roman spear Dean

Dean grab his stomach

Roman got out of the ring

_**Erica tag herself back in and pin Dean**_

_**1 2 3**_

AJ eyes wide when she saw what happen

AJ got in the ring

Erica and AJ had a stare down

AJ and Erica got in a brawl

Only this time AJ got the upper hand

Erica was taken back

AJ had Erica by the throat

**"Look what you did to me !"  
**

She was going crazy

The Shield let her fun

Until Vickie Music hit ...

_Feed back is appreciated :)_


	10. Chapter 10 : Great imagination

**Vickie ask _What type of champion does that ? Attack someone from behind _**

AJ grab the mic

As they made seem AJ was going to cus Vickie out

They turn her mic off

**AJ let a scream !  
**

Erica cowardly left the ring

AJ was about to go and chase her

Vickie Stop here

Erica hid behind Vickie

**End of the show -  
**

Dean was still in his shield gear

When he saw Erica wearing a blue dress

He came behind her

Dean whisper in her ear and joking** said what's under the dress?**

Erica let a giggle

She knew he was still been in character

As Erica turn around

Dean look nervous

" So what are we doing tonight ? "

As he grab her hand

Dean **replied anything you want**

Erica had a big smile on her face

"Hmmm what should we do ? "

Dean respond you decide

He look at her lips

Erica tilted her head and was about to kiss him

When she felt someone pull her back

**"HEYY!"**

It was seth and she knew it

**"You two get a room "**

Dean replied we already have one

Seth let a laugh and look at both of them

Erica read Seth's eyes

He try to hide something bad he did

**"Did you rip my dress ? "**

Seth shook his head

Erica was upset

Seth replied** I didn't want to**

Erica punch in the arm

"Sorry "

Dean said turn around

Erica listen

Dean shook his head

Erica said **you did on purpose**

**"I did not !"**

Dean try to keep a straight face

As Erica was making Seth feel guilty

**"Ill buy a dress ... "**

Erica respond since **when do you know about woman dresses?**

Dean add she has a point

Seth mumble **dean you are not helping**

**"Sorry "**

Erica gave him a mean stare

As she went to change

Erica went to open her bag

When Nikki want in

Nikki did a double glance

She notice Erica rip dress

"**What were you doing ? "**

Erica said **trying to be smooth with dean ... but seth rude my dress**

**"You and Seth ? I thought it was you and dean "**

Erica took her dress off

**"So you three together ? "**

Erica shook her head and said no nothing like that

Nikki said** I was about to say ...**

Erica grab her black and white beach dress

**Luckily girl**

**"Would you really think of me dating two guys at the same time ? "**

Nikki replied **no but it will hot .. You are done with one and the next one is waiting for you**

Erica let a laugh

Nikki smile at her

Erica went to hug

Nikki always try to light the mood

As they pull away from the hug

Erica left

Nikki grab her things and went outside the locker room

Erica went to the parking lot

Dean was waiting for her and gave her the keys

Erica smile and went inside the car

**"Are you still mad at Seth ?"**

Erica replied kinda ...

"**He feels really bad "**

Erica respond good ...

**"Really ? it's just a dress ?** "

Erica said actually ... Seth should know me better then that

Dean let a chuckled

He ask **so you and seth never ...**

Erica glance at him

As she was driving

" keep going ? "

Dean close his lips

**"Never what ? "**

Dean respond hook up ?

**Erica didn't answer for a few seconds **  
Dean cough

Erica let a laugh and said **heck no it's seth**

"What is that suppose to mean ?"

Erica respond **He is like my brother**

Dean drank from his water bottle

**"So what about you .. you hook up with seth ?**

Dean almost spit water from his mouth

Erica let a loud laugh

**" No even though he has long hair .. He is not my taste.. I like Woman who are beautiful not just because of the beauty but because of how she is "**

Erica smile at him

**" A Woman can beautiful but her personality can ruin it .. When I was in the indies I met my share of ...**

Dean stop talking as

He thought Erica would look at him differently

Erica said let me guess **you are no angel**

**"No I'm the devil in disguise "**

Erica replied If you say so but remember the devil was once a angel

Dean had a smirk

As Erica look away and kept her eyes on the highway

**A day later ..**

Erica was lifting weights with Nikki at John's Gym

While Dean was working with Seth

"Can I ask you something ? "

Seth replied go ahead

**"What's Erica story?"**

Seth replied** Her parents came immigrated to United states when she was three .She came to Atlanta when she was six .Erica has a big family .She is youngest .Erica always want to do wrestling but didn't know how pursued .I met her in fcw a couple years ago .Erica is smart , sweet , loyal , and her kindness ...**

Dean took a deep breath

**"Was that too much ? "**

Dean respond no but she is driving me crazy

**"What did she do ? "**

Dean respond I can't figure her out ..

"What do you mean ?"

Dean said **most girls I can figure them out but not ..Erica is complex**

"That's bad ? "

Dean shook his head

Seth let a laugh

**"Are you over you know who ?"**

Seth was the one of few people who knew about his ex ...

Dean replied yeah been over her

Seth smile ,**"You can't find a excuse not to like her "**

Dean mumble I have been past that ..

Seth raise his eyebrows

**"Shut up !"**

**Meanwhile**

Nikki was all sweaty like Erica

"So how are you and dean ?

Erica respond good we are barely dating ..

Nikki smile at her

"Have you guys done it ?"

Erica shook her head

**"How come ? I mean look at you .. your smoking "**

Erica respond thanks but it hasn't happen yet

" Who is not making the moves ? "

Erica said We have our moments

Nikki **ask is he a good kisser ?**

Erica nodded

Nikki smile and s**aid I want you to have hot rough sex with dean .. I can imagine it you two going all night like rabbits  
**

**"You have a great imagination"**

Nikki let a chuckled

Erica and Nikki walk out of John 's Gym ...


	11. Chapter 11 : Rough Playing

As Dean had taken a fresh shower

He got dress and grab his keys

Dean was wearing dark blue jeans and white shirt

Roman ask w**here are you going ?**

Dean gave him a look

Roman ask **she gave her key?**

Seth respond take it slow with her

**"We haven't done anything "**

Seth replied **good and when you do I don't want to hear details**

Roman said I do

Seth respond** what a perv**

Roman let a chuckled and respond **you say that because she is like a sister to you**

Dean couldn't wait to see her

As he open her door

Dean wonder if she was still in the gym

Until He walk into her room

Dean saw her gym clothes on the ground

He heard water running

Dean lay on the bed

As Erica walk out just in her White bra and Black bikini

Dean was watching tv

Erica jump

**"Did you forget you gave me a key ? "**

Erica respond no but i didn't heard you coming

"Oh"

Erica nodded

She went to her grab her shorts and yellow shirt

"**You look beautiful "**

Erica replied thanks but wait for my hair to get puffy

Dean smile at her

As she was brushing her long hair

**"Come on join me ?"**

Erica turn around and went to her bed

Dean eyes follow her

As Erica slightly got on top off him

Dean pull her for passionate kiss

His hands on her face

Erica pull away for a second to catch her breath

Dean now half stood up

Erica smile at him and went back to kissing him

His hands slowly traveling down

Erica and Dean lock eyes

Dean went to kiss her neck

First tenderly and then more roughly

Erica let a moan

Dean said in her ear _I think I found your spot_

Erica let a chuckled and respond **dean I don't think so**

"Really? "

Erica nodded

She push Dean on his back

She was messing with him

Dean let her take control

As Erica slightly bit his lip

Slowly she kiss his jaw and down to his neck

Dean was getting turn on

As her hands were touching him under his chest

**Dean slightly stop her**

Erica look at him

Dean took his shirt off

Erica smile

**"Your turn "**

Erica grab his hands and gesture him to take her shirt off

Dean smile

As her shirt hit the floor

Dean and Erica went back to kissing

Only now their skins touching

Dean kiss her collar bone

She arch her back

Dean slowly pull her bra straps down

Dean lips touching her shoulder

As Erica thought Dean was going to kiss her

**_"We have to stop "_**

**huh ?**

"We are not thinking straight "

Erica had a confused look to her face

_**"I want it to be more than just sex "**_

Erica replied what ?

Dean respond I'm sorry

Erica got off him

"Are you mad ? "

Erica respond** no but I find it interesting one moment you are taking my breath away**

**and then next you pull away ...**

"Erica is just that part of me wants to throw you in your bed and kiss every inch of your body then the other part tells me that's not right "

She hand him his shirt

**"Do you do this to want you more ?"**

Dean shook his head

**"Most of the time I don't hesitated what I want .. I throw caution to the wing but with you** "

Erica let a chuckled

"What ?"

Erica respond **Look Dean as sweet as what you're saying sounds ..**

Dean was getting nervous

What is going to happen when we are later on this relationship

Dean was confuse

**"Are you going to let in ? "**

Dean respond yeah I'm just afraid of people hurting me

Erica gave him a weak smile , **"We could watch tv ? "**

Erica replied sure

Dean smile as Erica watch some old movie on tv

Dean knew Erica was not interest in the movie

**RAW**

AJ was show skipping before her match

She was just about to go to the gorilla position

When Erica attack her

She threw across the table

AJ eye widen and try to run away from

She was now on the ramp

Erica follow her

AJ and Erica in a brawl

Until Erica slam her against the titantron

AJ in pain on the ground

**"See you Sunday "**

AJ was trying to crawl away

The referee got into between them

Erica was breathing hard

She grab the divas championship and place on her right shoulder

**"That is not her title "- King**

**"not yet " - JBL**

As Erica went backstage

She push her black hair back

To see The Shield standing in the way

**"You three should go help your girl "**

Dean said We can see right thru you

Erica look at herself and behind her

Seth replied **very funny**

Erica respond** I try**

Roman respond It's going to be funny when AJ beats on Sunday

**"You have a big imagination "**

Roman replied that is not the only thing I have that is

**Dean stop him half sentence**

Seth try to hide his smile

Roman said let me finish .. ** AJ is going to beat you .. Who is going to be laughing ?  
**

"Should that scare me "

Dean replied **It should**

The boys took a few steps back

AJ try to attack Erica behind her back

Erica land on the ground

AJ look like a woman possessive

Seth grab and said** that's enough leave it for Sunday**

**SUNDAY ( Royal Rumble )**

AJ was in the ring

Erica music hit

She was wearing a red two piece

Similar to want Eve torres wore when she was heel

AJ try to attack her

The Referee stop her

Erica smile and made fun of her

The bell rang

Erica should how aggressive and cheat heel she was

While AJ should more of the baby face

Until AJ start acting more crazy

**"She better come down "**

**_AJ got DQ_**

**_The fans boo_**

Erica was on the ground

AJ was about to grab the titles

When Vickie came out

**"This is not how this match is going to start ..Restart the match !"**

AJ went to grab Erica by the hair

Erica did a roll over pin

**1 2**

AJ got of it

Erica had a smirk on her face

AJ was upset

She try to her kicks

Erica stop her and push against the turnbuckle

AJ hit her shoulder

Erica grab her and went for DDT

AJ was out it

Erica went to pin her

But when the referee hit 2

Erica move away from AJ

She shook her head and went for her dragon sleeper

AJ couldn't tap

She was out it

The referee ring the bell

Erica didn't let go

Until the referee pull her away

**"Erica didn't come to win the divas title .. she send a message "-JBL**

**Erica roll out of the ring **

**"I could beat you ( snap her fingers ) Like that If I Want to "**

**AJ passed out in the ring **

Erica walk backstage

Dean had a big smile on his face

She jump on his arm

**"I'm proud of you "**

Erica respond how sweet

Dean went for a small kiss

Erica pull away after a few seconds

**"I know I have a match "**

Erica said _good luck against Big E_

Dean kiss her on the cheek before leaving

Erica was watching his match

When she notice Dean was bleeding from his chin

Erica felt bad

Dean pull out the win

But he went backstage to the medics

Erica was worry

Dean got stitches

Erica watch him carefully

"I'm fine "

Erica replied** I can see**

The medic told dean he was good to go

Dean smile at him and went to Erica

**"Take good care of him "**

Erica nodded

**"No rough playing "**

Erica try not to laugh

Dean just shook his head

Erica look nervous

**"I'm not in pain ...I'm good "**

Erica said you can act all tough but I know it hurt

**"This is nothing compare what i use to do in the indies "**

Erica respond Oh

Dean said **see you in a couple minutes .I have to change**

Erica nodded

Dean walk into the locker room

As he was changing

Roman came from his match and ask are you okay ?

**"No Big E doesn't know how to control his strength .He went for a clothesline and mess up my chin "**

Roman replied Erica can take good care of you

**" She does but right now I'm trying to played off that it doesn't hurt "**

Roman ask why ?

**"Erica is already to worry "**

Roman replied because she care about you

**"I know and I'm not used to it "**

Roman was confuse

**"Most relationship I have if they count as that were just lust and messy "**

Roman ask **what about erica past relationships ?**

*** Feedback is welcome :) I want to see where you think this storyline should go ?**


	12. Chapter 12 : A Day at the Beach

Dean never really thought

Roman read his face expression

**"Sorry man did I make worse"**

Dean shook his head and grab his things

Roman wish he would kept his mouth shut

As Dean went to see Erica

She was talking to Fit Finlay

Dean was going to approach them

Seth stop him

**"Are you okay ?"**

Dean replied just some stitches

**"Oh .. not bad "**

Dean said can i ask something ?

**"Sure "**

Dean ask Who has Erica date?

**"You mean in the roster ?"**

Dean nodded

**"No one that I know , why the question? "**

Dean replied I'm wondering ...

**"She always kept to herself "**

Dean made a face

Seth laugh

**"What's so funny ?" - Erica**

Dean respond nothing

Seth ask** Erica .. So who have you date from the wwe roster?**

Erica act like she was counting

As she was teasing him

Randy was easing dropping

Erica let a laugh and **said no one**

**"So I don't count ? "**

Erica look at Randy

**"No we never date it "**

Randy respond I know but I like messing with dean ..

Erica said **wrestlers are not my type**

**"but you like him " - Randy**

Erica respond** yeah how strange**

**Randy past them**

Dean shook his head

Erica ask any more questions ?

"No "

Dean grab her hand

As Dean was the one driving

Erica look at him

"Yes ?"

Erica said** have you date someone from the roster?**

Dean replied not date but hook up

**"Who ? "**

Dean respond I will not tell you

**"Really ? But you want me to tell you "**

Dean said that's different

**"It's not "**

Dean replied **I was just curious**

"All right when was the last time you had a serious relationship ?"

Dean respond two years ago

**"How it end ? "**

Dean replied she left me for a other guy

Erica had a sad look on her face

**"Have you ever cheat ?"**

Erica shook her head

**"So why did yours end ? "**

Erica replied I lost interest of him

"Why ?"

Erica respond He was everything a girl could want but I didn't love him back like he should be

"oh ?"

**Next day at the gym**

Seth and Dean were working out

Dean ask Seth about Erica relationship ?

"Oh that guy "

Dean ask what was his name ?

" Morgan ? He was head over heels with Erica but she wasn't "

Dean replied really ?

"Erica date that guy three years ago "

Dean said really ?

"Yeah she date other people but nothing serious "

**Meanwhile**

Erica was eating brunch with girls

Nikki notice Erica was quiet

"What's wrong with you ?"

Erica said nothing just my mind running

Nattie _**ask about what ?**_

"Dean was talking about his past relationship "

Brie ask what about it ?

**"He ask about mine ?"**

Nattie replied their nothing wrong with not being experience

**"Thanks nattie "**

Nikki did a double look

Brie was about to cover nikki mouth

But Nikki stop her

**"Wait you are a virgin "**

Erica shook her head and said **no i just never had many relationship**

**"I was just about to say ! poor girl "**

Brie try not to laugh at Nicole comments

"So did you guys do it ?"-Nikki

Erica said **no I told you we just had kiss**

"Only kiss , So everything I heard about dean is not true"-Nikki

Brie ask **what did you hear ?**

Nikki respond that he was a womanizer .. He is

Brie gave a sister a look to shut up

**"He kind mention that .. "**

Nattie said **that was when dean was young**

Erica smile at her

_**A Few hours later**_

Dean and Erica were at the beach before the show

Erica was wearing blue swim suit while dean had black shorts

Dean kept looking at Erica

"Are you okay ?"

Dean nodded

**"You are giving me a creepy stare "**

Dean act like he was not looking at her

**"Let's get in "**

Dean replied ladies first

Erica got up

Dean glance at her

She was beautiful in his eyes

_Erica had show him kindness _

_She was funny and sweet_

_Dean haven't felt like this in a long time .._

_She made him happy _

As both got in water

Erica was enjoying it

Dean smile at her

He pull her close

Erica smile

She gently touch his face

Dean put her hair behind her ears

Both glance at each other

"Do you want to be my girlfriend ? "

Erica respond **what do i have to ?**

Dean ask is that a** yes?**

Erica kiss him tenderly ...

**"Does that answer your question? "**

Dean respond no try again

Erica giggle

Dean touch her face and kiss her passionately

Erica was loving it

As Their lips touch and he took her breath away

Dean had a big smile as she pull away

"Do you want to get out ?"

Dean said **no not yet .. let's enjoy the moment**

**RAW**

Stephanie made the shield and AJ meet her in her office

They wonder what's going on ?

As they arrive

"We are just waiting for one more person "

As all four sat down

They heard a knock

"Can I come in? ? "

Dean smile as he heard her voice

"We are waiting for you ? "-Stephanie

Erica sat down next to dean

**"We like how the storyline is going but we are going to make some changes "**

The guys look at each other

"AJ is going to stay with you guys for a little longer "

AJ smile

**"But we want Dean to start liking Erica "**

Erica and Dean look at each other

Seth replied **poor erica**

Stephanie try no to laugh

**"I know this the first time Erica works with other gender in that type of storyline "**

Erica respond actually remember the storyline that didn't happen because I got injury

**"True you and ... ?"**

Erica gave her a weak smile

Stephanie hand them their segment

**A few hours later**

Erica was in the ring

She was wearing a light baby blue shirt with hearts on it with black pants and combat boots

Erica hair was down

**"I'm sorry if you pay to see AJ wrestle tonight .. Who would pay to see AJ ? She has the night off after last night match . In case you miss it let me show it . SPOILER !**

**AJ keeps her title "**

They show a video package of AJ and Erica wrestling

As it shows Erica back in the ring

" Here is the thing AJ . .. We can both go back and forth of who should be the Divas Champion .But you know the reason** I'm not holding that precious title is because I don't want to** .. **_not yet ! But when I choice to get what belongs to me you will have no choice in that matter "_**

**_AJ Music hit_**

**_The fans cheer_**

**_Erica act shock but AJ didn't come out _**

**_"Why don't you listen ? I told you AJ will not be here tonight .She probably crying to her three man in black. Gosh it must suck being the shield ..._**

Or the second thought .. she probably use to suc

**Stephanie Music hit**

Erica rolled her eyes

Stephanie had a cold stare

Erica smile at her

Acting Clueless

**"What's wrong with you ? "**

Erica act confuse

**"What you did to AJ Last night was uncalled for ? "**

Erica act annoy

**"It was title match and you blew it "**

Erica respond yes mom .. sorry

Stephanie respond **If I was your mother .I would slap some sense to you**

**"If you were my mother you wouldn't talk to me in that tone of VOICE ! "**

**Stephanie had a smile on her face  
**

**"Let get something straight Stephanie I do want I want when I want "**

**Stephanie shook her head**

**"Do you forget who you are talking to ?"-Stephanie **

**Erica replied no I know talking to a Woman who understands me .You like power just I like do .**

Stephanie had a poker face

**"We both don't shy away from the negative comments people have to same because we ambitious and courage"**

**Stephanie was agree with her **

**"Only I didn't need daddy to give me everything .I actually work it . I didn't have to steal it !"**

**Stephanie know had a smirk on her face**

"You better be careful with yours words ?"

Erica respond or **what ? You are going to do something ...**

Stephanie eyes were getting more intense

**"You really lost your touch .People use to be frighten by you now you are just a mommy of three "**

Stephanie respond Don't not bring my children into this

**" I won't .. not yet "**

Erica had a smirk on her face

"You think your a Crazy.. Sweetheart Invented that term "

Erica replied in a joking matter **gosh your old ...**

**Stephanie try not to break character**

**" I don't need to be Crazy to get my point across . I'm the best thing that happen to this division and you know it !"**

**Stephanie respond that might be true and as a gift to me and you .You will face a mystery opponent **

**Erica had a frown **

**Stephanie smile **

**As Erica try to past her ...**

**Stephanie stop her **

**"Where are you going ? Your match is next !"**


	13. Chapter 13 : Distraction

Erica eyes got wide

Stephanie **ask anything wrong ?**

Erica got upset and **said no!**

**"Have fun "**

**Stephanie walk up the ramp **

Erica waited from her opponent

**"I was joking .. have a good night "**

Stephanie smile and wink at her

Erica was upset

As Stephanie walk up the ramp

**"What about I challenge you to a match "**

**The fans cheer **

Stephanie stop

**"Come on Stephanie .. What do you have to lose ? "**

Stephanie replied let me think about that

**The fans chant YES!**

"Many a other time "

Erica respond **I thought you were not just all talk**

**"I didn't want to say but you are not worth my time "**

Erica raise her eyebrows

**_"If I'm not worth your time then when did you come into this ring and try to give me a speech_ of how i should be a better human being .When you have no morality to tell me what to do! "**

Stephanie try to act upset and they she said **you almost got me **

**But then Stephanie shook her head **

**I said NO!**

**" NO ! What ?No you don't want to face me because I will embarrassed you in this ring!.. Because the million dollar princess can try to act powerful and wear a crazy expensive suit .But once you get in this ring none of those tings matter ."**

**Stephanie said I'm sorry but you are A plus player**

**"Is that really excuse you can up with ?  
**

**Stephanie was now mad ...**

**"Did I say something to upset you ? "**

**Stephanie replied NO! Who do you think you are ?That will make a former Woman Champion to get in that ring .The Owner of WWE !I don't want to make you feel bad "**

**"Make me feel bad ...? ****?The only reason you won the title because someone help you to win .Like everything you got in your life .**

**Erica let a chuckled **

**Stephanie replied Do you not understand me ?I said NO NO NO .It must be a word you are not use to hearing .**

**Erica had a smirk on her face**

**As Stephanie was trying to keep her cool**

_Erica got in the ring _

_Stephanie took a few steps back_

_Erica stop _

_Stephanie look frighten _

_Erica walk up to Stephanie _

_**"Have a lovely night Stephanie"**_

_**Erica laughed and walk away from Stephanie**_

_**Stephanie did a double look**_

_**As Erica left with her mic in hand** _

Erica waited from Stephanie

**"Who thought you could pull that segment ? "-Triple H**

Erica smile at him

Stephanie walk up to her and gave a big hug

**"I Believe in you! "**

**Erica replied thanks ...**

**Second Hour of RAW**

The Shield came threw the crowd

NO AJ

Seth and Roman were going to Wrestle

Curtis Axxel and Ryback ( rematch from smack down)

As they show

Dean getting pin by Erica

Dean smirk fade away

Seth and Roman were teasing him

_Until Curtis and Ryback came out _

_As they walk out _

_They stop at the bottom of the ramp_

Seth and Roman were taunting them

Curtis shook his head and he turn around

Erica music hit ...

Erica walk out with a innocent luck on look on her face

**"What is she doing here ? "-Dean**

Roman replied **she probably going to pin again**

Seth laughed

Dean got off the ring

**"We were joking ? "-Seth**

Dean mimic Seth ...

As Curtis Axxel and Ryback Were about to get in the ring

Dean had a cold stare to Erica

Erica smile at him

Dean and Erica were staring at each other

Until the bell rang

Roman and Seth dominate most of the much

Dean look at his boys and proud

Erica had poker face

Then Ryback start beating Seth

Erica had a smirk on her face

Roman notice Dean was paying attention to Erica then their match

Erica count 1 2

Seth kick out ...

"Finish him !"

Ryback tag Curtis Axxel

Seth tag Roman

Roman and Curtis start to lock up

Both showing their strength

Roman out power him and went for clothes line

Roman punch the ground

Erica got on the top of the rope

Roman turn around to see Erica

Erica titled her head

She smile at him and look at him seductively

Dean pull Erica out of the rope

They stare at each other

_For a few seconds_

_He grab her tightly_

Then Erica yell at him

**_"What's your problem ? "_**

Dean replied **go back to your freaking corner !**

**"You don't tell me what to do ? "**

Dean replied** It's where you belong !**

Erica was pissed off

She slap the crap out it

Dean had a crazy look

Erica stare back at him

Roman got pin by Curtis Axxel

Erica walk away from dean

Dean was about to stop her

As she went with Curtis and Ryback

**"What are you doing ?! "-SETH**

Dean went to the ring as Erica walk away

As The Shield were backstage

Seth and Roman were mad at Dean

**"You cause us the match !"-Seth**

Dean replied I was not even in the match

Roman respond **yeah but you see too forget once we are in that ring . We don't need distractions !**

**"Since when I'm Distraction !"- Dean**

Seth respond Since You seem more busy on what's her name

Roman said Erica

**"Then was happening in our match"**

**Dean respond who understand you ..Seth ! You told me to make sure we keep a close eye on Erica .That's what AJ told (he roll his eyes )**

Seth respond you took that task a little too hard .Are you sure their nothing more to it ?

**"What are you trying to suggest ?-Dean**

Seth and Dean had a look

"You got us in this mess with AJ "-Dean

**"Both of you quit it !"-Roman**

**Erica watch them fighting**

**She was amuse **

Until Renee came behind her

**"Do you do that all the time ? What a creep? "-Erica**

Renee respond I just want to ask you a couple of questions

"What are you questions ?"

Renee replied Why were you out their with Curtis Axxel and Ryback ?

**If The Shield wants to get in my business then I can do the same** "

Renee ask is that the only reason ?

"What other reason would it be ?Renee .. do tell me ? "

Renee didn't respond

**"Are we done here ?"- Erica  
**


	14. Chapter 14 : Best you ever had

Erica and Kaitlyn arrive in the staple Center for taping of smack down

She miss Dean

**But it was only a day and a couple of hours**

Kaitlyn and Erica went into the ring

They were warming up

When Bellas came down the ramp

**"What do we have here ?"-Nikki**

Erica smile at Nikki and Brie

**"Just warming up "- Kaitlyn**

Nikki and Brie got in the ring

They start to mess with each other

They were having fun

The boys were watching the girls

They comment on them

Some of the comments were good or bad

Roman gave a look to Jey

As John Cena made a bad joke

"I wonder who has more _experience_ Nikki or Erica ? "

Randy replied _are we talking in the ring or ..._

"Both "

Randy replied you would know that ...

"No i never been with Erica ... I thought you would know "

Randy laughed , **" No guess who she is with ?"**

John **ask who ?**

Randy replied John ..

John Cena was confused

Randy respond_** I mean Dean ..**_

John made a face , **"Why him ?"**

Roman replied _what is that suppose to mean ?_

John respond I know he is your boy , but out all the guys in the locker room . _**She choice him ?**_

Roman replied _**that is her choice **_

John respond true but dean has a crazy past

**"Don't we all "-Randy**

Roman and Jey walk away from them

They went to mess with Erica and Kaitlyn

As Nikki and Brie were talking to Daniel Bryan

Jey grab Kaitlyn

"_Spear her! "-Jey_

Roman acting like he was going to spear her

Erica jump on Roman's back

Roman **said that's a bad idea**

Roman slowly back up to the turnbuckle and place her on top turnbuckle

**"Now I know who is my friend "-Kaitlyn**

Jey look away at Kaitlyn and push him away

Daniel Bryan and The bellas look at them

_Erica and Roman laugh_

_Roman_ ask **Erica if she seen Dean ?**

_**"No he is with seth ? or that's what he told me "**_

Roman replied **they just over slept **

"If you say so "

Erica and Kaitlyn got off the ring

They went to walk up the ramp

J**ohn Cena stop Erica**

Erica: hey

John : I heard the rumor ?

Kaitlyn : What rumor ?

John : about you and ...

Kaitlyn look at Erica

Erica look confused

John : Dean

Erica respond **what about it?**

John :I always like thought you like other type of men

_Erica : Are you still hurt I said no ?_

John let out a chuckled

He let her past

Erica roll her eyes

Kaitlyn ask _John ask you out ?_

"Yes ages ago .. this was before John was popular "

Kaitlyn ask _why did you say no to him ?_

**"He just seem uptight "**

Kaitlyn let a loud laugh

**"What is it true "**

Kaitlyn hug her and said **you're the best**

As they went into the Locker room

Erica try on her new top Caged Cut -out Striped Backless crop top

Kaitlyn ask her _what type of new workout are you doing ?_

_"nothing much but I just been working out with Seth and normal running i do "_

Nikki said _No extra workouts with dean_

Kaitlyn shook her head

Erica let a laugh and button her black pants

**"Is that a No ? "**

Erica nodded

"Yes? "

Brie eyes light up

**"How was is it ?"-Nikki**

Erica respond _what are you talking about ?_

"You said yes you did it "-Nikki

Erica respond** I agree to your No**

**"_Damn it I want details"-Nikki_**

Kaitlyn ask _Why are you so interest in Erica sex life ?_

Brie replied in a joking matter _she is noisy ..._

Nikki respond _because **Dean looks like the guy that is into rough sex like you can't even walk straight the next day .**_

_"I will keep that in mind "-Erica_

_All the girls look at Nikki with outrage _

Nikki respond **We were all thinking that but I said it**

"Alright Nikki you can read people thoughts "-Erica

The Girls Laugh

_**"Screw you guys !"-Nikki**_

Erica respond **we love to mess with you**

Nikki made a sad puppy look

Erica smile

_Nikki left_ and said _she had to see her man_

**_As Nikki went to look for John_**

_She saw Dean_

Dean was listing to music and day dreaming

He was waiting for Seth

Nikki walk up to him and mess with his hair

Dean gently grab her right hand and push hit away

"Heyy" -Nikki

Dean ask **_What do you want ?!_**

"Is that how you treat a friend ?"

Dean replied **We are friends now ?**

**Nikki act like she was thinking hard**

_"Well I guess we just hook up a couple of times "_

_Dean replied **I thought you told me nothing happen**_

Nikki had mischievous smile on her face

**_"I did "_**

Dean respond **W_hy are you bring it up ?_**

_"Because I heard you and Erica ..._

Dean replied What about her ?

_Haven't done it "_

**_Dean ask why do you care ?_**

_"Because I was the last girl you were with ... _

Nikki was trying to read Dean

Dean respond** Are you sure about that ?**

"_Yeah since no other divas has told me anything "_

Dean replied _**do all the divas tell you anything ?**_

" most of the time .. Did I break you little heart ?

Dean respond_ No you were just a hook up .. Like I told you_

"Are you sure ?

Dean nodded

_"I was just checking but I know I'm the best thing you will ever have .. "_

Dean put his headphones

_"I will have to go find John "_

Dean ignore her as She walk away

What he didn't know Seth accidentally heard half of their conversation

Seth was throw off

When He walk up to Dean

Dean said _What's wrong ?_

**"Please tell me you didn't cheat on Erica with her "**

**Seth was mad **

Dean shook his head and said** Heck NO**

**"Then what was that ? "**

**Dean replied remember the girl who i told play me to a T **

Seth nodded

**"Well that was her "**

Seth was confuse , "**But she was dating john a year ago "**

**Dean replied yeah ...  
**

**Seth was shock**

**"Please don't tell Erica about it ..I know I have to tell her "  
**


	15. Chapter 15 : Who and Why?

Erica went to get her makeup done

Her hair was down and wavy

Erica want a dramatic eye make up

She decide to wear a light red lipstick

**"We are done chicka "- Caroline**

Erica look into the mirror

"Wow "

Caroline respond **it just make the whole look come together **

Erica smile and decide to stretch before her match

As Erica start to do yoga pose

Erica stretching all her body

She went to a head stand

Erica remember when she first try to a head stand

It was sad how bad she was

Erica try not to laughed

She went for a bridge

"_Do you that all the time ? "_

Erica open her eyes

She saw Dean

Erica got up and smile

"So who are you wrestling tonight ?"

Erica replied Kaitlyn

**"Nice "**

Erica ask you ?

Dean replied _**Ryback**_

"You know I had a win over you "

Dean respond y**eah you cheater! ... you let everyone do your dirty work**

**"Since when was that a bad thing "**

Dean loved when Erica had a evil smirk on her face

**"Since ... You want to rub on my face that you beat me "**

Erica respond **gosh you are sore loser**

Dean laughed

Erica smile ...

Her music start playing

Erica walk up the stairs and pull the curtain

She look around

Erica couldn't believe

_She was back_

_Erica knew now it was over a two month_

_But it still got her_

Kaitlyn watch her carefully

Erica slowly got in the ring

Kaitlyn and Erica lock eyes

Erica smile at her

Kaitlyn smile back

Erica went for cheap punch

Kaitlyn stop her and push her on her butt

Erica was shock

**"What's Wrong ?" -Kaitlyn**

Erica had a sour look on her face

Kaitlyn offer her hand

Erica slap her hand

Kaitlyn back up ..

Erica took a deep breath

Kaitlyn was amuse to see Erica in character

She was being a dramatic

Erica put her hand up

**"Kaitlyn is way stronger then Erica? "-King**

Kaitlyn and Erica did a strength test

Erica kick Kaitlyn in her stomach

**"But she is quicker"-JBL**

Erica then grab Kaitlyn hair and slam her on the mat

Kaitlyn try to get up with the ropes

Erica start to choke Kaitlyn with her own hair

**"ouch "-King**

Kaitlyn coughing

_Referee_

Erica let her go and now went for bridge head lock

Dean was watching the match backstage

He notice Erica was leading the match with Kaitlyn

Kaitlyn was looking good

So was Erica

_Dean , Seth , and Roman was show looking at their match on sky box_

Dean thought it was funny

Erica was being bratty and mean in the ring

**Because outside the ring**

**She was opposite**

Erica try to go for her Dragon Sleeper

But Kaitlyn stop it

She pick her up on her shoulder and drop her on her knee

Erica grab her stomach and cough

_Kaitlyn pin her 1 23 _

Seth smile

So did Roman

Dean start walking down the stairs

Kaitlyn look worried

Seth grab a mic

**"Kaitlyn it's best to get out of the ring "**

**Kaitlyn shook her head**

**"We are only going to tell you once "-Dean**

**Roman and Kaitlyn stare at each other **

Kaitlyn got out of the ring

As Erica slowlylook up

It was Dean standing up over

So was Roman and Seth

Erica mumble _Oh shit_

Seth gesture her to get up

Erica look up

Dean said **sweetheart get up**

Erica try to move away from them

"**Their nowhere she go " -King**

Erica was trap in the ring

Dean offer his hand

The crowd cheer

Erica took it

Dean had a smirk on his face

As She try to pull away from Dean

She bump into Roman

Roman shook his head

Dean pull away

AJ attack Erica behind her back with the belt

The Shield got out

AJ raise her belt

She start to skip around the ring with the belt

The Shield look disgusted

AJ was too crazy to noticed

As Erica got backstage

Dean didn't make eye contact with her

Seth and AJ were messing with each other

Roman smile Erica

**"Are you okay ?" -Roman**

Erica respond **yeah i'm fine**

Before she could talk to dean

Dean walk away from them

Seth knew why

Erica read Seth face expression

**"What's going on with dean ?"**

Seth replied nothing

**"Colby!"**

Seth couldn't lie to Erica

He look away

"Is it his family ? "

Seth replied **no it's his ex girl ...if you want to call her that**

"What about her ?"

Seth replied **she messing with his head**

Erica ask who is she ?

Seth respond I can't tell you that

Erica look at Roman and AJ

**Both didn't know anything**

Erica gave them a weak smile and walk away

As she went to take a shower

Erica was glad to feel the warm body touching her

It help with soreness

As Erica got dress

She jump when she saw Dean waiting for her

**"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you "**

Erica smile

**"I have to tell you something "**

Erica got closer to him

Dean green eyes lock with her brown eyes

**" What if I told you to not trust to someone ? "**

Erica respond** I will ask Who and Why?**

Dean was about to talk

When Divas Locker room open

"Did interrupt something ?"

Dean rudely **said YES!**

Erica replied sort off nikki we were just talking

**"Well you two can talk outside "**

Erica never seem Nikki been rude

**"I have to change "**

Dean and Erica were about to walk out

When Nikki start to undress

Dean didn't pay attention

As he walk out of the locker room with Erica

Nikki knew Erica was not stupid

She heard Erica said W**hat's going on with you and Nikki ?**

Dean replied nothing ...

"Are you sure ?"

Dean nodded

Erica was now confuse

**"Look Erica my life is complicated and my choice of woman has been bad ..**

Erica listen as Dean ramble on

"So who is the girl?"

Dean replied** I can't tell you ... But I care about you .So Believe me when I tell you in my heart .You are the only one I want to be with**

**Reviews are appreciated:)**


	16. Chapter 16: Bad Memories

Erica smile

Dean gently kiss her on the lips

But as he pull away

**_Erica knew Dean was hiding something more_**

Maybe his eyes told him away

Erica walk back into the Locker room

To grab her bags

Nikki was taking a shower

But She heard everything

Nikki never saw the sweet side of Dean

**The Dean she knew was mean and lustful**

As Dean walk back to the locker room

**"Did you tell her ?"**

Dean replied no not yet

**"You better tell he before she heard her from her "**

Dean replied Like I told you it was a hook up

**"Yeah right ? "**

Dean roll his eyes and took a quick shower

He knew Erica was waiting for him

As Dean walk into parking lot

Erica was talking To Naomi

Dean smile at Naomi before getting in the car

Erica was driving ..

Dean ask What are you going to do in Tampa?

**"Just rest and you in vegas ?**

Dean replied **Can I join you in tampa ?**

Erica glance at him

"**Do you really want to go to Tampa instead vegas ?**

Dean nodded

"Are you okay ? "

Dean replied no ... Looks what about to tell you might change our relationship

**"Please do not tell you are married "**

Dean let a chuckled

**"No unless your drug me "**

Erica replied** noo**

Dean smile

**" Remember when you ask me my last relationship"**

Erica nodded

"Well it was not three years ago it was a year"

Erica was quiet

"** She is shady ... and I don't want you to believe her "**

Erica ask who is she ?

Dean didn't said anything

**"Is it Nikki ? "**

Dean ask how did you know ?

**" So it was her? "**

Dean said with a guilty tone of voice** yes**

"So you two hook up before she date john ?  
Dean replied yes and after that a couple of times

Erica raise her eyebrows

**"I know it's bad but I really like her .."**

Erica respond what made you change your mind about her ?

**"She sweet when she wants to me but When John look at her .She left me for him .He has things I couldn't offer her .However she kept coming back whenever he didn't pay attention to her or he was out town"**

Erica was quiet

Dean ask do you want to break up with me?

"No but why did you think I would be mad at you for that ?That happen before you date me ."

Dean _said true but I was afraid to lose you . You're the opposite off everything I was normal attractive to ." _

_"**Is that why you kept pushing me away ?" **_

_Dean respond yeah because I didn't think I was worth of you_"

**" Then Listen to what I'm about to say .. I get to Choice who I want to me . I'm with you . So stop with the whole crap _I Don't Deserve you_ "**

Dean smile back at her

Erica and Dean were holding hands

After a Few hours

Dean went to sleep

Erica was glad he didn't snore

_Dean's mind went to a year ago_

_He open the door to see Nikki coming in_

_"What are you doing here ?"_

_Nikki replied We have a hour ...  
_

_Dean smile _

_She jump into his arms_

_Their lips were about to meet _

_Dean try to stop himself_

Erica saw Dean flinching

_Nikki , "**What's wrong ? "**_

_**Dean replied This is wrong **_

_Nikki had a smirk on his face and pull him to kiss her_

_As they kiss _

_Dean felt good but then bad _

_As they clothes came off _

_Dean couldn't stop what was happening _

_As now they were on his bed _

_Dean pull away _

_Nikki look annoyed_

_"LEAVE!"_

_Nikki respond WHAT?_

**_"You heard me LEAVE!I Don't want to see you ever again "_**

_Nikki thought he was joking_

_Dean threw her dress _

**_"You think this is funny "_**

_Dean gave her a cold stare_

**_"If I want to I could get John to get you fire "_**

_Dean respond What will you tell him ?_

_Nikki was pissed off_

**_"That I was the one you were sleeping with when he couldn't finish you off "_**

_Nikki was about to slap him_

_When Dean woke up from his dream_

_Erica glance at him_

_He look confuse_

_But out breath _

**" What were you dreaming ? "**

Dean replied something bad ...

"Oh was it a nightmare? "

Dean respond **_no just a bad memory ,I wish I never had_**

"We are almost home "

Dean smile at her

Erica's Car was turning to her apartment

Dean took a deep breath

Erica park her car

Dean got out off the car

Before she could say anything

Erica start to wonder

_What did Dean dream ?_

Erica turn her car off and went to grab her car

Dean help her

As she walk into her apartment

Dean follow her

As they inside

Dean replied **I will be right back**

He walk to straight to the balcony ..

Erica watch him

As he start to light up a cigarette

Dean hadn't smoke in a while

But he knew that would relax him

Erica went to her bed

She was too tired

To change into her pajamas

As she was following sleep

Dean walk into her room

Erica grab the covers and roll over

Dean smile at her

He join her on the bed

Dean thought she would sleep in his chest

But she didn't

Dean made her turn around

Erica was sleepy

**"You don't want to cuddle "**

Erica respond you smell like smoke

**"That because I have a cigarette "**

Erica replied that explains everything

Dean chuckled

**"Why do you smoke ?"**

Dean replied It calm me down

**" A long walk does the same thing "**

Dean replied not for me ..

"I'm not trying to be rude .. but change your shirt "

Dean respond you just make me to be shirtless

**"Sure we can go with that "**

Dean took his black shirt off

As Erica was about to on his chest

Dean stop her

Erica look at him

Dean unbutton his jeans and took them off

**"That was easy "**

Dean smile and respond **that's how I sleep**

Erica smile

Dean hug her tightly as Erica head went on his chest

As Erica went to sleep

Dean didn't ...

**_A Few Hours Later_**

_Dean woke up to see Erica wrap in a towel _

_**"You want me join you ? "**_

_Erica could hear his voice was raspy_

_"No your too late to join me "_

_Dean smile _

_He got up and pull her close to him_

_Dean look down at her _

_As he touch her arms_

_They were wet ..._

_He put her arms on his neck_

_Dean want to kiss her _

_But he stop himself _

_Erica was used to this_

_She wait for him to kiss her _

_Dean pull him for a tender kiss _

_Without thinking about_

_Dean grab her legs and she wrap them on his waist_

_Erica knew something was off about Dean_

_Dean slightly press her against the wall_

_As Dean kiss her neck and took her towel off_

_Erica thought this was perfect_

_Until Dean said the wrong name _

_Erica thought he must be joking_

_But he did it again_

_Erica push him away_

_Dean respond what did i do?_

**_"You were thinking about her ? "_**


	17. Chapter 17 you haven't seen anything yet

As she was opening her eyes

Dean gave her a funny look

Erica got off his chest

She realize it was all a dream

_**A Stupid Dream**_

Dean notice she seem pissed off

**"What did I do ?"**

Erica replied nothing but I dream you called me by the wrong name

Dean had a smirk on his face

Erica gave him a look

**"I did that before with a other girl ..I was drunk** "

Erica replied thanks ...

**"I'm opening up to you .. Come back to bed "**

Erica respond No thanks

"We could go out and party ... "

Erica shook her head

**"Seth invite us "**

Erica didn't want to go

Dean text seth ... Erica didn't want to go

Seth call her ...

Erica look at Dean

As her phone ring ...

Dean knew** Seth could pursue Erica to go out with him**

As Erica start talking to Seth

Dean smile

As he saw Seth work his magic on the phone

Erica hang up

Dean respond so we are not going ...

**"Nope ..."**

Dean knew she was lying

_**As A few hours later**_

Erica was with Dean

Seth and AJ

Roman and his new date

They were in a club

The Boys were drinking

Erica watch them careful

They were being idiots

Erica was use to see Seth and Roman Buzz

She party with them countless times

_**But not Dean ...**_

Dean was over happy drunk

Erica thought It was funny

Roman went to dance with his date

Seth and AJ follow

While Dean kept drinking

Erica took a beer from him

**"Give it back !"**

Erica replied **make me**

Dean had a flirtatious look on his face

Erica drank from his beer

**"Are we playing like that ?"**

Erica ignore him for a few seconds

Dean got up

Erica **look puzzled **

He grab her hand

**"What are you going to do ?"**

Dean replied let's dance

Erica got up and went with him

Dean pull her close to him

He slowly start to dance

**"I'm sorry to rude the moment but this song is not a slow song "**

Dean replied I know but I want you to close to me

Erica smile

Dean was slightly holding her right hand

His fingers running between her hand

Erica was loving every second of it

Dean been romantic

Made her tilt back

Erica let a loud laugh

Dean pull her back slowly to kiss her

As Dean hands touch her face

Erica had a big smile on her face

_As their lips touch_

_First tender then passionately_

_As Erica try to pull away_

_To catch her breath_

_Dean pull her back_

_He slightly bite her lip_

_Dean smile at her_

_As he let go_

_Erica touch her lip_

_Dean smile at her_

He slowly grab her hands and spin her around

Erica raise her eyebrows

Dean whisper in hear **you haven't seen anything yet**

Erica giggle

Seth was watching them

He thought

**Dean was in love**

**Seth knew it rare to site to see**

_He remember the time _

_Dean was drunk out of his mind _

_He knock at his door at 5am_

_Seth ask what's wrong ?_

_" I want to be so drunk ... I forget who I'm but mainly her "_

_Seth look worry _

_Seth respond I don't think that's a good idea_

**_"All my ideas are destructive especially when I'm pain "_**

AJ caught Seth watch them

**"Should I be jealous ?"**

Seth respond no but Dean is being romantic

**"Yeah right ? "**

Seth nodded

**"What has she done to dean ?"**

Seth laugh

AJ Knew Dean differently

They had party hard and did stupid things together

Erica and Dean dance for a couple of songs

As the night/early morining came

**Erica and Dean left ..**

She notice Dean was being extra touchy

As Erica open her apartment

As he close the door

Dean gently push her against the wall

Erica smile

Dean had his body against her

Erica look at his lips

**"No ... "**

Erica respond why not ?

_"Because I'm the one who wants to kiss every inch of your body .. "  
_

Erica smile and look at his eyes

_"I want to you and me to be so wrap in love with have from one on other that nothing else matter_ "

Erica was about to kiss him

Dean stop her

" _Tell me something ... do you love me ? Because I do_ .. "

Erica was surprise

"You don't have to answer that .. "

Erica respond_ **Dean I Love you**_

Dean eyes light up

Erica smile at him ...

Dean pull for a tender kiss

**_As Dean woke up the next day_**

Erica was sleeping in his chest

He notice he was naked under the covers

While she was wrap in the covers

Dean remember telling her

**He love her**

But not them having sex

**_Not so much_**

As Erica open her eyes

Dean had a innocent look

Erica smile at him

**"Did we do something last night ?"**

Erica replied **you don't remember**

Dean shook his head

Erica respond **you were that drunk**

**"NO!"**

Erica laughed

"What's so funny ?  
Erica respond **your face expression**

**"Great I have sex with you and I don't remember .Only this happen to me ..."**

**He was rambling on **

Erica replied what makes you think we had sex?

**"I'm naked?"**

**Dean try to remember what happen after they made out for a hour **

Erica respond **yeah we decide to take a dive in the pool ... You dare me to do it ... I told you to do it with me**

"What happen after that ?"

Erica respond the same thing you always do ...

"Which is ?"

Erica replied we make out for a long time and then you told me ...

"I Told you what ?"

Erica respond that you were going to sleep before ...

Dean remember

_**" I made love to you "**_

Erica smile at him ...

As she got up

Dean saw her bare back

Then Slowly remember

Getting in the pool with her ..

**They kiss **

As Erica was putting her bra on and underwear

Dean couldn't keep his eyes off her

**"You are acting like this is the first time you seen me "**

Dean had a smirk on his smile

**"No but it's still a beautiful sight to see"**

Erica went to kiss him

Dean could hide his smile

_She love him_

_Erica told him that last night_

_He wouldn't forget that _


	18. Chapter 18 : Reality check

**A Couple Days Later**

As Dean was working out with the Roman and Dean

Roman notice Dean was a little too happy

Seth was the one to comment

**"Someone is too happy "**

Dean look at Roman

Roman replied **he means you**

Roman had a smile on his face

"Dean stop smiling

Roman ask **What happen between you and Erica?**

Dean respond **nothing**

Seth look at Dean trying to figure it out

**"Fine Erica told you she love me "**

Seth replied _she told you that ?_

**"What did you do to her to tell you that ?" -Roman  
**

Dean couldn't help to chuckled

Seth gave Roman a look

**"Is not what you think ?"**

Seth respond **it better not be**

**"We had our moment where I told her how I felt "**

Seth smile ...

**As Erica was in the area for RAW**

She just came from six miles run with Natalya

Erica and Natalya walk into the locker room

AJ was hyper

Erica ask **What's wrong ?**

**"We get to have great segments "**

Erica replied** they ready told us the our segment **

AJ nodded

Natalya look around

The Girls seem upset

**"What's wrong ?"-Erica**

Naomi respond You get talk bad about us ...

Erica was confused

**"You know AJ Had her pipebomb a few months ago ..Now it's you turn You get to improvise "**

Erica look worry

** A Few hours later**

**Erica thought Here We go**

**(The Total Divas had A tag team match)  
**

**As Nikki pin Eva Marie **

**Erica music hit !**

Erica had a pretty Blue Lace Hollow skirt retro dress

She had Black Heels on ..

Erica want to look all nice and elegant

She had a mic and hand

**"What do you have here? ?"**

The Girls look at each other ...

**"The Cast Of Total Divas ... "**

Erica did a fake Clap

"**All of you six are known for being in Reality show not for Wrestling .How tragic ."**

**Eva Marie made a face **

**"Who do I start with ? Since All Red Everything wants to make a face.. I'm going to be the best advice anyone will ever tell you **_ don't get in the ring .Stop embarrassing yourself !You should back to Development Center and actually train .You ever heard of it "_

_**The Crowd Cheer**  
_

Eve Marie roll her eyes

Nikki and Brie Laugh at EVA

Eva Marie look upset

**"We Have the Bellas Twin .We Can finally tell them apart . .. It because of their personality ... "**

They gave her a mean stare

Erica smile back at them

"**One is dating ... The Man who only knows Five moves . I said No to him just like I did to total Divas. Because Both are jokes! and don't deserve me **

**The crowd got loud...**

Nikki look mad

Erica waited for them to calm down

**How does it feel to have my sloppy seconds ? "**

**Nikki act like she was going to get out of the ring**

**Brie stop her**

_"Ouch I hit a nerve ! " ... I dare you ! Who come out in face me? .. I Dare You !_

**Brie was getting mad mad **

**Nikki took a deep breath**

**Erica was loving it ... **

_Now I know Brie is the smart twin .I mean dating Daniel Bryan how sweet of you .I didn't know you were involved in Make Wish . _

**Brie respond don't bring him into this !**

_" Next Time you want to say You're a Veteran make sure you are NOT talking about yourself .It made me sick to hear that out of your mouth !The Only reason you came back to WWE was to make sure no one stole your precious boy toy away .It was not because you love this .. I have news for you Nobody wants them !_

**Brie and Nikki glance at each other in disbelief**

**Erica try to calm her self **

**Cameron had distinguished look on her face **

_"Cameron don't think I forgot about you ... I have a question do you still Alicia Fox vs. Melina is the best match you have seen? I know since you have watch me it has change"_

**Cameron respond girl bye**

_" Is that only thing you could come up with ? I guess the blonde weave it's too tight .Do you eve how it feels for poor Naomi to be Tide down by you ?"_

**Cameron look at Naomi**

**"Then their Naomi and Natalya... Such a great athletes. Who decide to sold out .. How Sad !**

_**We all know if Nattie wasn't a hart .. She wouldn't be here !Even on the show we all know you ... You are just plain boring . ****I have tell you something Naomi my favorite Total Diva is John Uso . " **_

_**She gave a small wink**_

**Erica could tell the Bellas and Eva were upset  
**

**_I have to thank you for being on that show .I don't have to tell people what is wrong with this division they can see it every Sunday on E! .. All of you instead of focusing on getting better in the ring .. you think it's more important to be in each other lives. To be attach to some guy in the roster to make feel important .To All the Girls back home .I have to tell you the harsh true .Being attach to man to make feel worth it's stupid .You Should value yourself . _**

**_Bellas were now talking smack to Erica_**

**_Erica couldn't help to giggle and gesture them to keep going _**

**_I have prove myself time and time again ! How good I'm in !If it's in the ring , on the mic , on commentary . I'm that damn good ! I'm the one DIVA people are going to be talking about years from now .Not any of you wanna be models trying to be wrestler_"**

**As Erica had a cold/mad stare**

**Raw went to commercial Break**

**ON WWE APP  
**

As The Shield celebrate their wins backstage

AJ look at them

"What are guys doing ? I have a match next come with me "

The Shield said No

**"What do you mean ? NO"**

Dean respond **We don't work for you !**

"**Just you do !"**

Seth replied **No We Don't !**

Roman had a smirk on his face

AJ was outrage

She had a sour look on her face when walking to the ring

As Raw Came from Commercial Break

AJ was in the ring ...

**"No one can do like me .. Erica nice try but you didn't come close to me . "**

**AJ wink **

**"Now Erica you need to stop trying to be me .I know I'm someone people should look to me .I'm the savor of this division!Bu_t I don't think _**

**_Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery ._ I find it irritated !.. So Vickie come out here .. Tell me who is my next victim "**

**Reviews are appreciated :) I thought Erica talking bad about the total divas** would be a interesting spin .


	19. Chapter 19 : Thinking of me

**"Come on I don't have All day " -AJ**

**Stephanie Music hit**

Stephanie look all business as she got in the ring

**"What is wrong with you and Erica ?You two were nice sweet Woman when I met you .I was so excite to call you up to WWE Roster . Now both... "**

AJ had a smirk on her face

**"You can say it ..."**

Stephanie respond** both are following the stereotype that Woman can only destroy each other .They can never been friends .**

"**Erica and I were friends ..."**

Stephanie ask then what happen ?

**"Don't try to play the caring mother ...I don't need it "**

Stephanie replied** I was trying to help you but since you think you know everything ...I want to tell you personally .You and Erica will have Match for The Divas Title in Elimination Chamber "**

**"Is that what you want ? For me to make Erica Tap ..." **

**Stephanie respond this match will hopefully help you buried the hate between each other ..**

**End of RAW  
**

AJ respond i_**t wasn't better than mine ?**_

Erica replied You can say all you want ..

AJ hug her

_**"I hope the girls are not mad "**_

AJ replied they will get over it

As Erica enter in the locker room

Nikki and Eva gave her a cold stare

Naomi ,Cameron , Brie , and Nattie didn't

They knew Erica was following directions...

Erica went to grab her bags ...

**"So was is it true John ask you out ? "**

Erica lied and replied No ..

**"Good ! because your not his type "**

**Nikki was mad Erica didn't react to her comment**

**"Did Dean tell you about his last relationship ?"**

Erica respond No he hasn't mention his Ex-girlfriends...

**"Maybe you should ask him about it ?"**

Erica replied Why do you know something ?

Brie was trying to stop from Nikki from talking

"**It was me ..**

**Erica slowly turn around**

**I play Dean to a T ! He thought I was into him when in fact .. He was a distraction** "

The Girls in the Locker room were shock but not Erica

**"Ask him .. how he begged me to stay with him instead of john " ( Nikki Chuckled )**

Erica replied **you are proud that . Playing with someone feelings**

_"** Look Erica not all of us .. are perfect little angels .."**_

**Erica grab her bags**

_"is that why choice you because your boring and safe "_

**Erica want to leave**

**"Did the true hurt ? Probably when he is kissing you .He is thinking of me "**

**Brie yell Nicole Shut up !**

**"What ? "**

**Brie replied so Dean was the guy you were cheating on John with ?**

**"yeah he was ... but that's before we got serious "  
**

Erica walk out of the locker room

She didn't know what to think

As Erica stop in the middle of hallways and her back face the wall

"**Boy trouble "**

Erica push her hair behind her ears and replied **no randy**

"**What is with the look then ?"**

Erica respond that's just my face

Randy chuckled

**"I just want to tell you .Great segment !"**

Erica replied thanks ..

**"I want to ask you how much was you ?"**

Erica respond they just told to talk smack about them

"You wrote the rest ?"

Erica nodded

**"Who thought you were good on the mic ?"**

Erica gently push him away

Randy chuckled

**"I was joking ! but we haven't hang out in a while .."**

Erica replied I know but I have a boyfriend

**"What Dean doesn't let you hang out with other man? "**

Erica respond no but I know I wouldn't like Dean to hang out with someone who is flirt like you

**"You know that's me .What are you afraid you can't resist my charms ?"**

**Erica chuckled**

"**You had before and didn't have a boyfriend"**

Erica smile at him

She knew Randy was trying to make her feel better

Erica hug him

Randy hug her back

As they were hugging

Dean saw them

**"Eww sweat and baby oil "**

Randy let a chuckled and let her go

**"You should have thought about that before hugging me "**

Erica respond** do you really need that much baby oil ?**

**Randy had a big smile on his face and was trying not to laugh hard  
**

**Erica saw past him **

**Dean was walking towards them**

**Randy watch as Dean kiss her on her forehead **

**"Now he was baby oil on his face" **

**Dean replied what ?**

Erica respond I hug randy and now look at my face

Dean respond your face looks fine but great i have baby oil and randy sweat on my lip..

**"Well it wouldn't be the first time ? "**

Randy and Dean both gave a strange look

**"You two have wrestle each other ? "**

Both nodded

**"What were you two thinking ?"**

Randy respond that's my cue to go

Erica laugh

Dean had a smirk on his face

**"Why was Randy try to cheer you up ?"**

**Erica respond what ?**

**"I saw the whole thing .. You stop in the middle of the hall "**

Erica look away at him

**"It's my job to cheer you up ...**

He gently touch her cheek and made her look at him

**" not him "**

Erica respond nothing ...

**"Are you sure ?"**

Erica replied yeah

**"I don't Believe you"**

Erica respond Well Nikki open her mouth

**"What did she say ?"**

Erica said let's go to the car and I will tell you

Dean nodded

As they got in the car

Dean was driving

**"What she said ?"**

Erica respond the same thing you told me only that you begged her to stay with her

" **No I push away from when I realize she was playing both of us ...She got mad** when she doesn't get what she wants ?

Erica listen to him

She heard his anger and upset in his voice

**"Look Erica ... I care about you . I love you . Your the best thing that has happen to me "**

Erica grab his hand and respond I Love you too

**" I know she probably told you something to doubt me but Erica don't believe her"**

Erica respond I** don't Believe her**

Dean smile at her

His eyes went back on the road


	20. Chapter 20 : What I could never give you

_A few hours later_

Erica was now driving

Dean was half awake

They stop quickly at the gas station

**_"Do you want anything ?_"**

Dean shook his head as his car seat was all way back

Erica got out of the car and went to the gas station

She walk and smile at young boy

**She read his name Derek**

Erica grab _two coconut water_ and _one Doritos chips_

Erica went to pay for it and thank Derek

As Erica was inside the gas station

Dean's phone ring up ..

He look at his phone and didn't know the number

So he didn't answer

He was not interest

As Erica got back in the car

She hand him a coconut water

"thanks "

Erica replied** de nada**

"How much Spanish do you know ?"

Erica respond Spanish is my first language

_**"I can speak broke down Spanish "**_

Erica ask since when ?

**_"When I went to puerto rico "_**

Erica ask what can you say ?

Dean respond Nunca lo vas a saber ( you will never know)

"That's pretty good "

Dean let a laugh before he drank from the coconut water

Erica was glad when they reach the hotel a hour later

Dean check in ...

Erica wait for him

Her phone start to ring ...

Erica look at it ...

It read Seth

She pick quickly

**"Are you okay ?"**

**Both were now walking in hallway**

Seth ask where you ?

**"getting into my room "**

Seth ask are you by yourself?

"No Dean is with me "

Seth replied good .. goodnight erica

"Goodnight rollins "

Erica wonder _what was going ?_

She will soon find out

As Erica was in the gym early in the morning

She just finish her light workout

When Brie bump into her

Daniel wave hi to her

Brie ask to speak to her alone

Erica respond sure

Brie apologize for Nikki getting out line

" **Look Brie thanks for apology for the problem is not going to be with me .It's going to be with Cena ...When he finds out "**

Brie eyes wide ,"You told him "

**"No that's not my business ... but Nikki better hope none of the other divas tell him "**

**Brie replied you're right**

Erica walk away from brie

Brie decide to talk to Nikki ...Erica walk back to the hotel

She decide to take the stairs instead elevator

As she walking up the stairs

She heard

**"Good morning sunshine "**

Erica smile at Roman

Roman look sleepy

**"where is dean ?"**

Erica respond when i left him he was sleeping

**"You got him tired ... "**

Erica saw Roman small smirk and respond **something like that**

Roman didn't make eye contact with her

Erica try not to laugh

Roman a**sk her .. Do you know about dean ex?**

"Which one ..?"

Roman mummble **nikki**

"**Yeah she told everyone ..How do you know ?"**

Roman respond Summer and Eva told the guys ...

Erica raise her eyebrows

"Yeah they were shock that dean hook up with her "

Erica listen

**"You know dean .. normally gets .. "**

Erica ask gets what ?

**"The crazy ones ..."**

Erica replied are you calling me crazy ?

**"No you are pretty mellow ... which is why I'm glad you with dean "**

Erica smile at him

Roman smile back and went to hug her...

**"Gosh your like a big teddy bear"**

Roman respond thanks ?

Erica replied it's a compliment

Roman shook his head as they went different ways

**SMACKDOWN**

Everyone knew about Nikki fling with Dean except Cena ...

Worse part ...People kept add things into the story

Some where true or were false

As Erica was warming up with Tamina and AJ

AJ brought the subject

**"Do you know ... When Cena finds out ? "**

Erica respond when that happen we will see what happens ?

AJ respond **are you not a little afraid that dean will do that you ?**

Erica replied no it's different

Tamina smile at her

When they head back into the Locker room

They heard a loud voice

It was John yelling ...

As they got close ...

John and Nikki were fighting ..

All three heard

When Nikki **said this happen before we date**

John ask are you sure ?

**"I swear John !"**

John didn't believe her ...

As John move away from Nikki

He was going to talk to Dean

Nikki stop him ..

"Please don't "

John ask **what are you afraid of ?**

Nikki respond he is going to twist everything ...

John kept walking ..

Nikki was crying

Erica sort felt bad for her ..

AJ and Tamina pull Erica back

**"Don't get into this mess "**

Erica respond** I'm already into it ...**

As Dean was getting dress

John open the door with Nikki

**"Everyone get out !"**

Dean look Seth and Roman

Nikki look like a mess ..

Everyone got out but the shield ,Daniel Bryan , and Randy

John look pissed off

**"Come on john , let's go "**

John said Dean I have to ask something

**"Sure go ahead "**

John ask **what happen between you and nicole ?**

**" It was a just a fling .. "**

John ask was this before we date ?

**"Yes and no ?"**

John look at Nicole

**"He is lying "**

**Dean shook his head **

**"Look I'm sorry .."**

John ask how long did this go ?

Dean replied a couple months

John took a step forward

Randy and Roman step in

"So you two had fool me !"

Dean replied **I didn't know you too were dating until she told me**

Nikki was quiet

**"Does Erica know ?"**

Dean respond** don't bring her into this**

John want to punch him

**"Why not .. you didn't have a problem banging my girlfriend !"**

Dean was running his hand to his hair

He was ready for john to punch him

But As John went to punch him

Randy push him back

Randy said** John it's not worth it ...**

John was pushing Randy away

Randy said **Listen to me!**

John went to punch Dean

Dean let him and then he punch him back

Roman and Seth pull them away

John look mad

Dean was calm ..

Nikki went to John

**"don't touch me ...!"**

Erica walk in

John had a bloody lip

Roman let John go ...

John want to take his anger out

Dean said **do you feel better ?**

John realize he was talking to Nikki

**"You got the big house and fancy cars you always want ! What I could never give you . He is the guy you bring around your parents and they would be proud" **

Nikki now had anger in her eyes

**"You made all this mess happen ? "-Dean**

Nicole respond **not true**

"**You did and now you are trying to play the victim** ! I**t sickened me .What did i ever seen in you** !"

Nikki yell at him s**shut up !**

Dean respond** NO! You try to ruin my relationship with Erica ...The text messages ... The Voicemail**

John was outrage

**"I have it on my phone ! You want me to prove it ... "**

John want to punch Dean

Erica step in the middle

"MOVE!"

Erica shook her head

**"Listen to me John ..Your not thinking straight .Punching him won't fix what happen "**

Dean look at Erica

As she in the middle of them

Trying to convenience him to leave ...

John left ..

Erica turn to Dean

Dean was about to leave

Erica stop him

**"Let me go !"**

Erica respond** NO! then you are going to do something stupid **

**"That's what I do !"!**

Erica let him go

The anger in his eyes scare her

Dean left like a wild man

Seth grab Erica

Erica replied he is doing something stupid to get fire

**"Let him ... "-Randy**

Erica respond what?

**"He is grow man ... "**

Erica shook her head

**"Why do always to try to fix people ? "**

Erica replied what ?

**"You try to do with me and now with Dean "**

**Seth ,Daniel , and Roman were confuse**

Erica respond** I help you because I thought you were my friend ...What I felt for Dean .I never felt for you "**

Randy had a sour look on his face

**_A Couple hours later ..._**

None heard from Dean

Worst part management ask about him

Erica lied big time when she told Dean had a family emergency

As Dean was in bar

He was drinking ...

Stephanie respond well tonight you and dean had a segment

**"Well it can be change to Roman or Seth ?"**

Stephanie replied you two were suppose to kiss

**"With no built up ?"**

Stephanie chuckled and replied you were suppose to do it ..To get back to AJ

Erica raise her eyebrows

**"We will change things around "**


	21. Chapter 21 : Ruin you

**As Dean watch smackdown on the bar**

He saw Erica with Tamina

Erica was wearing black pants and a sparkle Blue top

Tamina was going to wrestle AJ

AJ walk out with Roman

Dean thought it was funny

AJ look so small

Dean didn't Blink while watching

He notice

Erica kept looking at Roman

"What is going between those two ? "-KING

Jbl respond _King focus on the great match their having _

_Roman was nervous_

_Erica had a smirk on her face_

_But she was just as nervous _

_As Tamina super kick AJ_

_Erica clap for her and **yell finish her** _

_Tamina decide to do a powerbomb _

_AJ was pin_

_Erica slowly crawl in the ring _

_AJ on the mat _

_Erica went to grab AJ_

_Roman got inside the ring_

_Tamina and Roman did a stare off_

_Erica was amuse_

_Tamina turn to look at Erica and told roman _

_"She is all yours "_

_**"WHAT?!"**_

_Tamina respond** I don't have to listen to you!**  
_

_She push Erica and she land on her butt _

_Erica was about to attack Tamina _

_Roman step in_

_Tamina got out of the ring_

_She gave a her disgusted look_

Erica look at Roman

**"_What are you going to do ?"_**

Dean was in disbelief

_As first Erica was trying to get away from Roman_

_Then Erica hand slowly touch Roman Chest ... touching his vest_

_Dean eyes got wide _

_Roman look down at her with a smirk_

_Erica was about unzip his vest_

_When Roman stop her_

**Erica flinch**

Roman try not chuckled

Erica look at him and tilt her head

Roman try to take a step back

Erica stop him and pull him down by his hair

As they going to kiss

Erica **said you wish you could have me ..**

Roman was confused

**"maybe a other time "**

Roman stood still

Erica slowly got off the ring and pull her hair back with her hair

Roman kept staring at her

She had a smirk on her face

As Erica wait for Roman ...

Stephanie gave a mean look

"I know we were suppose to kiss "

Stephanie said **why didn't it happen ?**

Erica respond I thought other wise

**"Who told you to think otherwise ? I know you and dean are dating but that better not get in the way "**

Erica nodded

Roman was behind her

He slowly touch her love handles

Which made Erica jump

Roman laugh ..

Stephanie look at both them

**"Next time follow what I tell you "**

Roman nodded

Erica mumble sorry roman

Roman respond **don't be ..I knew Dean would have flip out if he heard I kiss you .I was relief when you pull away ..**

Erica smile at him and ask him where could dean be ?

Roman respond in some local bar

Erica nodded and start to walk into hallway to Divas Locker room

As she thought about calling him or not

Erica saw John Cena looking at her

She took a deep breath

**"Hey john "**

John gave a fake smile

Erica look down

**"I don't what to do ... "**

Erica respond John follow your heart

"Are you still with dean ?"

Erica replied** I think so..**

**"Do you think he is the right guy for you ?"**

Erica respond I do ..

John nodded and let her past

As she went in the locker room

Erica grab her phone ...

It had five voice mail from dean

As she heard each one of them

Dean was more drunk and ramble on how he felt bad about whole situation

Erica got more worry

As call Dean

Dean pick up

**"Hey baby "**

Erica ask Where are you ?

"Who knows? I'm just having the time of my life...

Erica **ask Can I join you ?**

"NO NO I don't want you to see me like this "

Erica replied are you sure ?

"Yeah I will be fine ... !"

As he thought Erica hang up

Dean yell to keep the beer and shot going ...

Erica heard someone in the background say the name of the bar

Erica hang up and decide to fine out the bar

It must be bravo

Erica look at her phone to find the direction

As she was leaving

Seth ask where is she going ?

Erica lied and respond the hotel

Seth respond all right ,I will keep update if dean calls

Erica drove to that place

As Dean was hammer

When Erica walk in .

She sat next to him

His head down on the table

**"You look like my girlfriend ..."**

Erica smile

"She is stunning ... "

Erica realize his eyes seem loopy

**"I should take you home with me "**

Erica smile fade

**"Do you think I'm that drunk not to realize it's you ?Why did you come ?"**

Erica **respond I want to have some fun**

Dean had a smirk on his face

**" let's go back to my room"**

Dean replied **no thank you .I don't want you** ..

Erica grab his hand

Dean smile at her

**"Do you not understand what I'm telling you ?!"**

Erica look at him

**"I want to be with you because you are so different then me but I can't be with you !.I'm going to end up ruining you "**

Erica replied tell that when your sober

Dean smile

Erica took his drink away from and _told the bartender not to give him any more beer or shots_

Dean chuckled

The guy was a little scare of Erica

**"You have a tough lady with you"**

Dean respond I know that's why I like her

Dean smile at Erica

"Let's go "

Dean respond** I don't want to ...**

"**I don't care what you want ..."**

Dean was taken back

Erica stood up

The bartender said you should listen to her

Erica look at Dean

Dean stood up

He almost fell down

Erica grab him and slowly walk with him out

Dean went on the back seat

Erica drove to the hotel

**"I think I'm going puke "**

Erica replied hold it together

Dean chuckled

"**I will try "**

As Erica got into the room

Dean went to straight to puke to the restroom

As he was done puking

He wash his mouth

Dean decide to leave

Erica ask him **where are you going ?**

Dean replied **away from you .I ready made a mess**

Erica got up and Dean was about to leave

Erica grab his shirt and pull him back

"let me go !"

Erica made him trip on the bed

Erica got on top off him

Dean smile and flip her on her back

"What is it about me that you can't let me go ?

Erica respond **I have no clue but every time I see you my heart skip .I feel Goosebumps every time you touch me .**

Dean smile

Erica smile back

Dean act like he was going to kiss her

Dean stop himself

**"I have something to tell you"**


	22. Chapter 22 : Three Amigos

Erica ask **what is it ?**

**"I need you to be away from you "**

Erica respond oh

**"Yeah I need to figure a lot of things out"**

Dean got up

He didn't want to look back because if he

Dean wouldn't leave

As he knock at Seth's room

Roman open the door

Dean slept on sofa

As He walk up

Dean had a hang over

Roman and Seth were up

They had already gone to the gym

Dean felt out of the sofa

Roman roll his eyes

Seth ask are you coming with us ?

Dean nodded

They had a house show to get to

Dean took a quick shower

As he got dress

Seth gave him a look and went back to text on his phone

Roman had the keys in hand

Dean follow them

He wonder if Erica left

Roman was the one driving

As Dean was quiet ...

Seth put on Heavy Metal

Dean was in his world

Until Roman broke the silence

He ask so how did you get hotel last night ?

Dean replied Erica brought me back

Seth ask how did she find you ?

"I have no clue "

Roman ask if you and Erica made up then why did you slept on our sofa?

"Erica and I broke up "

Seth ask she broke with you ?

"No "

Roman stay quiet

Seth tone of voice change and said **you better not go back to nikki**

"I"M NOT!"

Seth replied then why break up with her ?

"I just need my space"

Roman respond typical dean

"**What is that suppose to mean ?**  
Seth respond you are always pushing good things away

"You are just saying that because she is your best friend "

Seth respond **No but she end up with a broken heart . I'm going to kick your ass !**

**Dean saw the anger in his eyes **

He just stood quiet

Until they got to the house show in Philly

Dean got out first

Follow by Seth and Roman

As they were going to the ring

Erica was wrestling with Raquel ( Vickie daughter )

She was visiting ..

Dean watch them carefully

Raquel smile at him

Erica didn't notice him at first

More like she didn't want

Because If she saw him

Her heart would skip and she will get all nervous

"Hey Dean "

Dean respond hey Raquel ..

"Why so serious ?"

Dean respond no reason

"Are you sure ?"

Dean got in the ring ...

Erica look at Seth and Roman

Raquel caught on quickly ...

"Let's go Erica ..I think we are done "

Erica respond no they can wait

"Fine by me "-Dean

Dean went on the top turnbuckle

He sat down ...

Erica was helping Raquel make her moves more smooth

Dean try to make eye contact with Erica

Erica avoided him

Until they were done ten minutes later

Raquel and Erica all sweaty got of the ring

Erica walk up the ramp

"She didn't even say hi to me "

Roman replied you told her you make a break .She is giving it to you ?

Dean roll his eyes

Seth had a smirk on his face

As the house show was going to start

They decide to open with Erica vs. AJ

Instead of their brawl they decide

Both went technical

Erica wore Black leather pants with long boots and a Pink Sparkly Top

Erica even did three amigos ...

Raquel was smiling backstage

**"she does it better than me "**

Dean respond really ?

"**Yeah **she** told me to slow down when you do i it "**

Dean replied she right ...

"**She so good on the ring "**

Dean glance at Raquel

**"Since I met she taught so much even though she has wrestle less time than me "**

**Dean respond she make everything look so easy**

Raquel ask Dean .. Are you in love with her ?

"**WHAT?"**

Raquel replied **the way you look at her ...**

"**I look at everyone the same "**

Raquel shook her head and said noo .. you know that's not true .Why are you pushing her away ?

"**Did she tell you we are on a break ?"**

Raquel respond **No but I notice the way she avoided eye contact with you**

"Well I mess up bad before meeting her and those this are coming back to ruin everything "

Raquel replied But she stood by you

**"She did but I don't want her "**

Raquel ask why not ?

"Erica doesn't need extra drama in her life"

Raquel respond **that's her choice ...**

**Dean smile at her ..**

**As the crowd got loud **

**Both turn to look **

**AJ went for Black Widow**

**Erica decide to do the Widow Peak **

**The fans went nuts !**

Raquel said that's my girl

Dean smile

Erica help AJ Up

AJ smile her

Erica and AJ shook hands

Then Erica pull her close

They had a stare down

AJ had a intense look on her face

As Erica came back from the Curtain

Dean was pull by Roman

**"Let's go our match is next "**

Dean nodded

Erica smile at Raquel

Raquel gave her fake evil look

"You stole my move"

Erica respond you can have it back

Raquel laugh

Erica hug her before having a talk

As Dean won the match for The Shield

He walk back

Dean want to talk to Erica

As He saw her in the hall way

Erica was stop by Randy

"What do you want ?"

Randy respond look I'm sorry about last time we talk

"Save it .."

Randy was taken back

Dean heard as he got closer

"What I did for you ? No one was suppose to know"

Randy look down

"You don't get to throw it back into my face "

Dean ask What did you with Randy ?

Randy respond nothing that has to do with you

Erica roll her eyes

Dean respond here **I'm feeling bad because my past brought trouble in our relationship .Now I find you and randy had a thing**

"**I never said that" -Randy**

Dean replied **then what she do for you ?**

Erica or Randy didn't replied

"It all makes sense now ."

Erica look mad

**"What the truth hurts ?"**

Erica slap Dean

Randy was shock

"You don't get to ask me question and assume things .Then think their facts "

Dean respond then tell me ...

**"NO**!"

Dean replied Was this before your injury or after you came back ?

Randy respond after

**"I guess you are not as angelic as I thought "**

**Erica respond go ahead think what you want .Like I care anymore**

**Dean realize she was hurt **

**As she try to past him**

**Dean stop her and grab her arm**

Randy respond Let her past

"You don't get to tell me what to do "

Randy replied no but you are acting like a idiot

"I'm ? It takes one to know one "

Randy respond You want to know what happen between Erica and I?

Dean let her go

"When I was depress because my wife left me ..Erica flew to see me ..She stay with me until I felt better "

Dean respond how cute

"It's true ... "

Dean respond I don't believe you ...

Erica shook her head and past by him

"You are just trying to find a excuse not to be with her "

Dean knew he was right

He just made things worse

Dean had to find Erica ..


End file.
